Dare the Total Drama Cast
by BluXRE
Summary: This is the first dare I want to do, give me the dares, and I will check on them and post it in each chapter, and I will do my own, if I got the time. But check this dare-fiction and see what I am talking about. Plus: This will be rated K , so, (giggles) sorry if I can do that, remember, make the dares good.
1. The Notes

**This is going to be the first dare I want to do in my list and the only way to make this story continue, is for you guys to give me the dares. Yes, I will need your dares for each chapter. And maybe, maybe, the dare can continue. And a reminder, give me the dares that will only be appropriate for the rating you can see. It needs to be clean, and clear, so I can accept it. Even the others who did dares on their story can be able to put them in here. But will need to be clean and appropriate. Now, the dares I will do is on the cast's of Total Drama, but the others like TF2, Portal, and my own, will help me host this. Now, give me the dares. And when I get enough, I will start this experience, right away. Now start giving me the dares. (Note: All the contestants except, Don, Chris, and Chef will do the dares. But remember, don't give me the dares to the three I don't want you to do, but remember that carefully.)**


	2. Prologue

**Now, I have only 3 people who got me 9 dares, if you want to know who it is. So, it is now time to begin this game of dare on the contestants. And a reminder, I will use the Mii on this one including TF2, Portal, and my own to do this fictional dares. But I will start with a prologue, I needed that started before the dares. And sorry if I do that. My apologies. But make sure you give me more when I see them. Anyways, let's get to the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: There once is a house that is in Los Angeles, C.A. that lives 3 people, the actual creational creatures I mean. There names are, Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie. They are relaxing in this fine afternoon, until suddenly the door was opened quick and Dipper yelled.

Dipper: Guys, I got exciting news.

The two looks at Dipper who has a surprised look on his face knowing something is happening.

Shadow: Did Valve confirmed Half Life 3 for 2017 next year?

Dipper: No doofus! I just got a call from BluXRE, telling us that we are accepted to do the dares on the contestants from Total Drama Series.

Dottie & Shadow: (Surprised) What!? We are!?

Dipper: Yep, including the team from TF2, and the robots from Portal to help him with the dares.

Shadow: We what are we waiting for- wait, TF2, and Portal are helping us?

Dottie: Well, Blu want's some help, do you think that is going to help?

Shadow: Well, alright, but it might just help then.

Dipper: Well you two, call the others. I will call him back and tell him that we are coming.

Dottie & Shadow: Got it!

So, Shadow and Dottie got to the phones and called the RED Team, and Aperture to get them with the exciting task.

(At the RED Base)

Scout: Well, that is another intel grabbed from BLU Team guys, and without being caught.

Demoman: Yeah, we showed them who has better horsepower than Merasmus.

Soldier: Well, sometimes.

Spy: Yeah, we didn't lose our blood without causing pain in their backs with our guns.

Soldier: (Laughs) Don't you forget it Spy.

Spy: Don't worry, I won't (Laughs)

Then a telephone rang knowing who is calling. And they heard it ringing trying to figure out what it was.

Engineer: What in sentry's high hill is calling us?

Medic: I don't know.

Soldier: Well let me check.

So Soldier got to the phone and saw who is calling.

Soldier: Guys, it's Shadow, he is calling for something.

(Picks up the phone)

Soldier: Hello.

Shadow: Ah thank goodness you called on time. There is an exciting news that we got.

Soldier: Is Administrator giving us a vacation?

Shadow: No, we got accepted to do the dares on the contestants from the Total Drama Series.

Soldier; (Surprised) Well that is exciting, I will get the team to know about this, we will meet you at the studio.

Shadow: Ok, see you later.

(Hangs up)

Soldier: Guys, pack up your stuff, we are going to the studio to do some dares on the contestants from the Total Drama Series.

Scout: Wait, dares on them?

Soldier: Well, the dares from the users on " ".

Spy: Well, let's take the vans and get there.

Sniper: Gotcha lads.

So they got into the vans, and drove off to the studio in Los Angeles, C.A.

(At Aperture below in the bowels of the Earth)

GLaDOS: Well, it has been sometime after my last test subject left, and now I am bored without anything to do but just watch Blue and Orange test. (Sigh) If there is something that might help me out of this boredom.

And then a telephone rang, making GLaDOS hearing it knowing who it was. So she brings it down and calls.

GLaDOS: Yes?

Dottie: Ah good, it's about time. I am here to tell you exciting news.

GLaDOS: And what is the exciting news I want to know?

Dottie: Well, I am here to tell you that we have been accepted to do the dares on the contestants from the Total Drama Series.

GLaDOS: Well, that is an exciting news. I will get to the studio with the panels helping me.

Dottie: Don't worry, Blu really needs some panels to help out with the problem. Well, meet you there.

GLaDOS: Ok, bye. (Hangs up) Ok panels, it is time to get to the studio in Los Angeles, C.A. right now.

So the panels were moving to where they need to go, but it will take time for GLaDOS and the panels to get there, so it will take a few hours to get there.

(Back at the house)

Shadow: Ok, we were able to tell them, and they are coming.

Dipper: Nice, and Blu really need help, including the-

Dottie: Panels, I know what he needs.

Dipper: Ok, let's get moving.

So they got to the car, and started driving off, and they were able to get to the studio in time with the RED Team on each sides.

(At the entrance of Studio B)

Dipper: Well, I see you got here on time huh?

Heavy: Yes we did, it took time to get here.

Scout: Yeah, we were able to get here for 10 minutes. But man did that not took long.

Dottie: Yeah I can see that. But we are here, and where is GLaDOS, and Blu.

And then Dottie has a call and told her that they are inside for a surprise. So they told her that they can come in now.

Dottie: Ok. (Hangs up) They told us we can come in now.

Dipper: Well, let's get in there then.

* * *

 **That was a prologue, the next one will start the dares in the next chapter. So, sorry if I want to do a prologue, I want it to start with them. So the next one will start eventually. But right now, let me get to the working. See you in the next one. Cheers!**


	3. The Dares Has Begun

**Now here we go, that start of the dares, and I really want to do this, but I am going to put the effort I can, so forgive me if I didn't put yours dares in. Anyways, let's get this party started.**

* * *

(Inside Studio B, the contestants were sitting in their seats waiting to know why they are here for. But below them GLaDOS and I were underneath them, waiting to give them the entrance.)

GLaDOS: Are you sure they will know were here?

Me: Don't worry, we got everything ready, we have full access to this room without any signs of trouble.

GLaDOS: Ok, I will get the Announcer to know were ready.

Me: Ok.

(GLaDOS told the Announcer that it was time to let them know we have arrived. And with a big ringing sound from the speakers, they will scared from that sound but the Announcer told them that were here.)

Announcer: Attention ladies, and gentlemen, the people have arrived for the experience that no one hasn't done before since Mr. Flores started last year. (Note: This one is for you Mr. Flores.)

Zoey: Ah great, someone else is taking over. Who would it be this time?

Mike: No clue Zoey, it is ridiculous that someone else is doing this without Mr. Flores taking over.

Announcer: The doors are opening, get ready for a dramatic entrance. (Stops talking)

(The doors opens knowing how much bright the sun is, they can only see the black figures of 12 people, but how are they?)

Jo: Ah, it is so bright, I can't see what they are.

Scott: Me either.

(But when the 12 black figures move, they were the people they know is coming to take over Mr. Flores' spotlight. They come in in slow-motion, and the brightness of the sun darkened to the original brightness, showing who are the 12 people. And it was the RED Team, and the other three coming in with the doors closing.)

Dipper: So, there is a lot of people here to do the dares that we heard of, hmm? How interesting.

Medic: More than interesting Dipper, it is crazy interesting.

Dipper: Yep, I notice.

(They stopped when they got closer, and they can see me, and GLaDOS, down below the grating knowing that it was time to show them who is the host.)

Cameron: So, are you the ones hosting this one?

Engineer: No little guy, we are not. The is one guy that is hosting this one.

Duncan: And who is it helmet guy?

Engineer: Well, we have a guy that is coming in with a big robot with him.

Dawn: And who is the big robot then?

Dottie: (Laughs, and breathes in) Well, a robot from down below us from Aperture perhaps.

Gwen: Wait, a robot from Aperture, what are you talking about Dottie?

Dottie: Nonsense Gwen, GLaDOS is here to help, not take you in alive.

Mike: Well, that is surprising right there.

Heavy: Hey, stop talking and show you who is the host which is not GLaDOS.

Dipper: Ok Blu, come in. (The panels open showing the lift giving me a lift to them and show them that I am hosting this madness to the heavens)

Me: Hello everyone, I see you came here with a weird way to seeing me here.

Zoey: Yeah, we know that well.

Me: Well thanks for the advice, now with you here, we are ready to acknowledge the process of the path from good to bad on the dares you will face.

GLaDOS: (Comes in) That's right, it will be excellent, which incase is not a test, but a little but of troubleness, if I ask.

Sky: Well, you woman are pretty jealous that I can avoid them.

Me: (Snickers) Well, sort of.

Sky: Ok then, that is weird.

Me: Now, we have some of the dares we have to do, but to start it all off. Does anyone have a question of what we need to do, before we began. Anyone?

Courtney: Uh yeah, how are we suppose to do the dares, if you guy's don't have any?

Me: Excellent question Courtney, but the answer to that, is inside a panel. (Whistles for the panel to come in, and give me a card that is from "Commander Liv" and goes back to the ground.) (The cast was surprised to see that panel come up and back down.)

Cameron: Interesting, that was a good card retrieving right there, if I honest.

Dipper: Yeah, you think. Read the first dare card Blu.

Me: Ok Dipper, now Commander Liv has 2 dares for Sierra, and Beth, to the girls I said, please stand up and come to me, so you can know what your dares are. (Beth, and Sierra come up and walked over to me, and knowing what their dares is.) Ok, let's start first with Sierra, and your dares is to **"Watch one episode of Hetalia."**

Sierra: Wait, what is Hetalia?

Me: GLaDOS, can you see what Hetalia means.

GLaDOS: Ok. (Searches for Hetalia on Google and found what it means.) Hetalia is a anime tv show that presents an alleforical interpretation of political and historic events, particularly of the World War II era, which are incase the various countries are represented by human-like characters.

Me: Well thank you for that note GLaDOS.

GLaDOS: Your welcome.

Me: Now, Sierra, the only way to make sure you know what it means, is to make you watch episode 1 of the series. And, do you think you can handle the dare then?

Sierra: But what about Cody-kins?

Dipper: Well, sorry Sierra, but it doesn't say that. You will get him back after you watch the first one. But it is the only way to survive, I mean, how can could it be?

Sierra: (Sigh) All right, I'll do it then, for your sake.

Me: Good. (A small room appears from the panels.) If you come in and sit down, it will take a while to, well, it is a best time to watch it. (Shut the door and the show started)

Me: Now Beth, it is now your dare. the one dare that you will do, is to **"Watch Inside Out."**

Beth: Uh, I have no clue what that even means.

Me: It is a movie about emotions inside our heads.

Beth: Oh, I see. Well, if I want to figure out what you meant. I'll do it then.

Dottie: Well that is easy to accept it.

(Another television room appears and was able to put on Inside Out inside the room.)

Me: Ok Beth, enjoy watching. (Beth got in, a closed the doors, so we can continue the dares.) Ok, next person please, read the card.

Soldier: Oh, ok, I will read it then. (Soldier came up, and took the card out the panel and that card was from "Piecesxoxo".

Soldier: Zoey and Gwen, please come up to me. (Zoey and Gwen got up and got to Soldier, and told them what the dare is.)

Soldier: Zoey, your dare for this one is to " **Let Gwen give you a goth makeover."**

Zoey: Wait, why do you want Gwen to give me a goth makeover?

Dipper: Because it is a dare, and we know what would happen with the other dare is if you refuse.

Zoey: Oh, all right, let's get this over with.

Mike: (Get's to Zoey, and grabs her arm) Zoey, don't, you look beautiful in your way, why do you want Gwen to give you a goth makeover.

Zoey: Mike, remember what happened to Jo when she refused a dare from Mr. Flores' brother?

(Mike was able to remember the flashback from Mr. Flores' dare story from almost 2 years back.)

 _(Flashback from Flores' story)_

 _Flores: Okay, next is Jo and you're dare is to wear a donkey suit and say "Yee Haw"._

 _(Some snicker while Scott laughed hard)_

 _Jo: What!? No way am I doing that!_

 _Flores: Oh really? Then you want a bad dare? (grin evily)_

 _Jo: Yeah, I'll take that bad dare. Bring it on._

 _Flores: Ok then, your bad dare, is to fight me! (takes his shirt off)_

 _Jo: Ha, this will be easy._

 _They started fighting, but Flores was too strong and was able to beat Jo up very hard and painfully while the other's watched in horror._

 _Few minutes later, Jo has a broken arm, a bloody nose, and a black eye._

 _Jo: Ow, I did not expect that fight to be, (spits out some teeth out of her) painful._

 _Flores: Well, (puts his shirt back on) you should of did your dare, okay?_

 _Jo: Ok, now I understand. Ow!_

(Ends the flashback)

Mike: Yep, now I remembered what happened, well Zoey, you better get to it, before something else happens.

Zoey: Ok. (Mike kisses Zoey in her right check, making her surprised and smiled and headed to the trailer room to the left.)

Dipper: Oh, and after you show us the look, you can take it off when it is done.

Zoey & Gwen: Ok, got it. (Dipper closes the door, and headed back and when Sierra and Beth were done with their dares they really had to say something about this.)

Sierra: Well, that was interesting.

Beth: Yeah, that film was good then.

Me: Ok, you better get back to your seat. (And we notice that Gwen is done giving Zoey a goth makeover, and we saw her face, knowing that face looks the same as Gwen's on her face.)

Me: Well, you look good in that form.

Zoey: Well, it was the only thing that Gwen has in stores.

Dipper: Well, you can take it off, put your own look back on, and you 2 can get back to your seat. (Zoey and Gwen went back to their seats with Zoey's look now back to her old look.)

Me: Dipper, I think it is your turn to read the card.

Dipper: Oh right, ok then. (Dipper goes to the panel, retrieves a card and see's who it is and was surprised to see who that user was.) Oh my tail feathers! This dare is from Mr. Flores!

All except Dipper: What!? A dare is from Mr. Flores!?

Dipper: Yep and it is for Mike, and Scott. (So Mike and Scott came to Dipper and hear what it says.)

Dipper: Ok, Mike, Mr. Flores' dare is to **"hit Scott with a shovel since you guys, and Flores caused Mal to be release in the first place."**

Shadow: Oh, oh oh oh oh oh, I knew what's going to happen. (Soldier gives Shadow his shovel and hands it to Mike.) Now, Mike, hit that Scott!

Scott: Wait, what!? What are you talking about?

Mike: I guess it's time to show you what happens when you hit me with shovel you did in All Stars!

Scott: Now wait, it was just an accident that we release Mal by accident, but that is no way to hurt me with a-

Soldier: Shut up Scott, and Mike, get him!

Mike: (Runs towards Scott) Come here!

Scott: (Screams in terror while being chased from Mike.)

Zoey: Yeah Mike, get Scott and hit him with a shovel!

(A few seconds later, Mike throws a shovel to Scott and it hits his head hard, but gets knocked out cold and hits the ground hard.)

Shadow: Yeah, now that's what I'm about!

Mike: Well, I really want to do that after Scott hits me with a shovel.

Soldier: Well, can I have my shovel now please?

Mike: Oh, ok then. (Mike gives Soldier his shovel back and was able to get back to his seat.)

Heavy: Well, Medic, can you take him to the infirmary and heal him?

Medic: Got it! (Gets a bed, picks up Scott, and rolls him the infirmary quickly.)

Me: Well, that was unexpected.

Engineer: Yep.

Me: Well guys, it is just a beginning, with dares we get every hour, or more, we will get more dares when we get more, but till next time, give us more dares that would be good enough for us.

* * *

 **Well, the first one is done, but the next one will have a better hope of giving me more time to make chapters than the next, but keep giving me more dares, and for now. I will wait, till I get enough dares. See you later.**


	4. My Dares For The Contestants

**Now, before we begun, I really want to thank only the people who send in the dares for the start, but now, it is the next we handle and it will be way tougher for them in this one, so be ready because it is going to get tougher, and crazier. Also I will need more dares like the dares for TF2, Portal, and the others like Half Life, and sort on, but not girls stuff, we will do the stuff I commence to, and in this one, since I have less dares, I will use my own. So apologies if I need to do my own. So let's stop talking, and let's get to it!**

* * *

Announcer: Welcome to Chapter 4 of "Dare the Total Drama Cast". Last time, we started woth only 3 people, and now, we will begin with more dares, but with better dares and a little bit of pain on their sides. But now, let's get back to business.

Me: Thank you Announcer for the matterment. Now, we have some dares we got, so we better get to it before anything else happens.

Sniper: Alright mate, we better get this started then.

Me; But before we begin, we have a state note that we are going to do my dares in this one.

Owen: Uh oh, it looks like we are not going to survive this one.

Heavy: Exactly Owen, so let's get this started then.

(Medic comes in with a conscious Scott.)

Medic: Scott is back in order, and is ready for play.

Me: Excellent Medic, because Scott needs to do his first.

Scott: (Shocked) Wait, why am I first Blu?

Me: Well that's because your first dare is to use this bomb that I'm carrying and throw it at Fang.

Scott: Wait, use the bomb on Fang you asked?

Me: Yep, it might also be useful for blowing up criminal's cars.

Scott: Just give me the bomb and bring Fang to me!

Me: Ok. (Gives the bomb to Scott.) Sniper, sound the horn.

Sniper: Got it mate. (Holds an airhorn.) Oh and Scott, I really hate to blow this airhorn, but you want me to, well, you got it. (Releases the sound of the airhorn and Fang comes in from the rooftop.)

Dipper: Well, there goes the damaged bill we need to pay.

Me: Fang, get Scott. (Points at Scott, and Fang starts to get Scott, but the bomb he holds, is going to be blowned in the inside.)

Scott: Ok Fang, (lights the bomb) take this! (Throws the bomb and lands inside Fang's, he stops, knowing that there is a bomb inside of him, and the bomb blows up in the inside, and unfortunately, he was able to survive that explosion in the inside, and burps out fire.)

Demoman: Mama Mia, now that's a spicy meatball.

Spy: Yes I notice Demo, I notice.

Scott: Wait, why is Fang not in pieces?

GLaDOS: Well unfortunately, since this is rated K+, we had to make Fang burp out fire, knowing that he survived from the inside.

Scott: Well that was stupid enough to make that happen then.

Me: Sorry Scott, but next time, we will find out about making this impossible to avoid it soon enough.

Scott: (Snickers) Yeah right.

Dipper: Get back to your seat and he will call in the next one. (Scott returns to his seat for someone else to get his next turn,)

Me: Ok, next is for Owen, and his dare is to see how fast he can run from the Heavy.

Owen: What, me running from the Heavy, it is impossible to get chased away from that.

Heavy: Too bad Owen, you better get used to it. (So the panels were called and made a longest straight road showing how fast Owen can run before Heavy catches him.)

Dipper: Ok, there are no if's or but's about Owen's dare, but a reminder, make sure you are ready to go when the whistle is blowned.

Heavy & Owen: Got it!

Dipper: Alright Shadow, I hope you ready to blow the sound.

Shadow: Ah actually, I kinda swallowed the horn.

Me: Wait, you swallowed the horn.

Shadow: Yep, now I need to go get it out before the next dare.

Dipper: Hold on. I know what to do with this problem.

(So Dipper holds on Shadow. Looks at his tail, and blows on it, making a horn sound, and pops right out, but unfortunately, Shadow went out cold from the horm coming out of him.)

Dipper: Uh, go, I guess? Just, move you two!

(Owen starts running as fast as he could, but with the heavy, he used his speed to get to Owen as fast as he could, but he was able to closer, but unfortunately, Owen made it, but for the Heavy, well, he was able to get to the finished point.)

Owen: Oh yeah, (laughs) I guess that I might be faster than the other guy.

Heavy: Well, it's worth it then, it was critical that someone forgot to take an apple then. (Shows an apple, and eats it.)

Me: Ok, haven't thought of that then. Alright you two, back to your positions. (Heavy & Owen got back to their positions meaning, their spots they were at.) Alright, the next dare I want s Jo, and her dare is to wear a stupid costume that looks like a dumb horse.

(Everyone except me laughed for that dare)

Jo: Seriously, I had to wear that, there is no way I am doing that! Ever!

Me: Do you really want to do the bad dare like the last, 2 years ago? Do you? (Grins Evily)

Jo: I got hurt from Flores from last time, but I will take that one instead!

Me: Then your bad dare is to fight Tank from Left for Dead 1 and 2. (Snaps fingers and Tank came in with rage.)

Dipper: Wait a minute! How did you get that Tank!?

Me: Well, I have no idea how, but it came here earlier, and caged it, incase I need it for something.

Dipper: Well, you were lucky then.

(Tank roars at Jo)

Jo: Well, let's get this started then. (Jo runs to Tank but he grabs her arms and begins to fight her until she is finished. A few minutes later, she was defeated and the Tank was sent back to the cage. But Jo got sent to the infirmary, because she was completely in conditional injury.)

Medic: Well, she will be fine for a couple of hours then.

Me: Well, I was lucky to bring in the medigun of yours then.

Medic: Ja, I was assure it will be here.

Dipper: Hey, is it me, or are they shocked from what happened to Jo? (We look at the contestants, seeing them looked terrified and scared from Jo battling the Tank and failed, but some were able to calm down, well, almost some of them if I asked.

Shawn: That Tank looks like a- A- A- A-

Dipper: A zombie? Yes, we get it, we know what the Tank looks like. But there is not a reason to be scared about it.

Dottie: Exactly. There is not a reason to be scared with a problem you saw. It was just the bad dare Jo had to face.

Jasmine: Yeah Shawn, Dottie is right, there is not a reason to be scared about, it was a dare Jo need to face, but she failed doing that.

Demoman: Yeah, Jasmine is right Shawn, it was an incident Jo got from facing against that Tank, but if someone asks you to take it down, you might be able to fix the problem your having. Ok lad.

Shawn: (Sniffles) Ok, I will try, but I can wait for someone to tell me then.

Mike: Well, that helped Shawn with a problem.

Sky: Yep.

Me: Ok, now that the problem is, a bit out of the way, we need to get this done quick. Zoey, Mike, Sky, and Dave, you guys need to see who has a highest love rate in this studio.

Mike: Well, at least we get to see who is next in the slot. (Mike, Zoey, Sky, and Dave were able to get to me, but the only way to see who has a highest rate, the panels were called and brought in the love rating system, the only system was made in 1982, and is still young.)

Me: Ok you two, get on the left, and the others, will be on the right. (Mike and Zoey got on the left side, but Dave doesn't know if he can do it or not)

Me: Uh Dave, what's wrong?

Dave: I don't want to get close to Sky!

Spy: Why? Why do you not want to get close to Sky?

Dave: Because of what happened at the computerized island, Sky had a boyfriend named Keith because she forgot to break up with him when she left for the game show!

Scout: Well, you need to be with her on the scale, so we can see what the love rate is on the scale. Ok? It will be a sec.

Dave: (Sigh) Fine, and after that, don't do it again.

Me: Hey, I am making nonsense here, I can make things happen if I want to but you need to get on that panel like now. (Dave had no choice but to follow his instructions and it starts to calculate who has a highest rate. And when it stops, I notice that something interesting is going on.)

Me: Ok I witnessed what the rate is and I did not notice what the rate is!

Dipper: Wait Blu, what does the rate say about their power of love?

Me: It's over 9000!

Shadow: What 9000!? There's no way that can't be right!

GLaDOS: I can't believe it, their rate is over 9000!? I haven't think Goku is the only one who is over 9000!

Demoman: Yeah computer lady. Being over 9000 is the hardest rate no one had in a long time!

Me: Well, after what we witnessed, you two really have a highest rate no one had for a long time after Goku got over 9000 from his rage! That is crazy! You better get back to your seats now. I really need to breath in and out from what I witnessed. (Breathes in and out 10 times from what I saw but it isn't helping from making my heart pumping too fast.)

Zoey: Are you alright Blu? You really are having a problem with the breathing from what happened 3 minutes ago.

Me: Yeah, I might need to relax and rest. It is giving me a headache.

Zoey: Well, I think we can wait for 5 minutes then. Right?

Me: Yep, it is giving me a relaxation for 5 minutes, and I know you are the one that can help me relax from a headache, and having trouble breathing.

Zoey: Ok, but just give me a minute, I will be right there.

Mike: Wait, why do you need to help him relax from what we saw 4 minutes ago?

Zoey: Well the reason why he needs to relax is from a headache, and having trouble breathing.

Mike: (sigh) Alright, but it is going to take time right?

Zoey: Yep, it is going to take time, but an icepack is good use to cool his head.

Medic: Well, I am lucky to get this icepack here then.

Zoey: Then give the icepack to me please? (Medic gives Zoey the icepack and she told me to sit down so she can put the icepack on my head and wrap it around so it would stay on there. But somehow, she actually told me to relax for a minute until I had have enough energy, but she keeps helping me to breathe in, and out, witnessing that I am starting to calm down and relaxing when my heart came back to the original punping position.)

Zoey: Are you better now Blu?

Me: Yep, much better already. And man is that icepack feel good, and cooling me down from this hot heat.

Zoey: Well, that's good news then, well I better get back to my seat then.

Me: You got it. (We stand back up and Zoey went back to her seat.)

Engineer: Well, I gotta admit, that is a good thing that she is here to help.

Dipper: Exactly Engineer. Exactly.

Me: Well, I guess that's it for today, but next time, I will do more dares later on. But till next time, see you in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Well, I will do more dares when I get more from you guys. I really took time for this later on, but for now. I will take time to get ready for the next chapter. But for now, see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Dares That Is Hot, And A Bit Disgusing

**Sorry if you were waiting, I was at school today for the first day. But I was able to get this done in time before anything happens. But without complay, let's get to this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Announcer: Welcome back to Chapter 5. Last time, Blu had his own dares he put on a little bit on the contestants, but some were in pain, and others, well not so much, but Jo has a lot from fighting the Tank. And she is in the infirmary healing from that. But then we had to scan Zoke and Skave couples rates to see how high they are, but the rate for their love was over 9000. And Blu had to calm down with an icepack for that. But now, with that out of the way, let's get back to work.

Me: (Curious) Thanks for that painful lines Announcer.

Announcer: Sorry.

Me: Now, before we begin, we upgraded the chairs, and arranged them in order of which generations you guys are, from first to forth, and man we were able to get things done in time.

Engineer: And with that upgrade, it is now easy to handle without a problem.

Me: Now bring me the first dare card. (Panel comes in and brings out the card which was from same user from chapter 3 was "Commander Liv".)

Me: Courtney, come down please. (The chair starts to move and brings Courtney to me carefully and returns without her on the chair.)

Courtney: And what does Liv want for me to do anyways?

Me: Well Courtney, Commander Liv wants you **"to listen to Melanie Martinez's Pity Party, Dollhouse, and Crybaby"**. And they are just music.

Courtney: Well, I might need a room for this.

GLaDOS: I got that covered. (Panels starts to bring in the music room and was able to get it done in time.)

Me: Now get in there and listen to them. (I locked the doors and continued with Dipper's turn in hand.)

Dipper: Well, bring me the next card please. (Panel comes in and received a card from "aceman88".)

Dipper: Gwen, Any, Dawn, Duncan, Cody, and Trent, come on down. (Panels brings 6 of them down and Gwen is first in line.)

Gwen: What does ace want me to do?

Dipper: Well Gwen aceman88 want you to " **pour mayonnaise down your stocking and put it on with your foot"**.

Gwen: Seriously? (Dippers shakes his head up and down and said "yep".)

Gwen: Well, this will be easy then.

Dipper: Guys, bring in the mayonnaise filler, and the stocking. (Heavy and Scout brings in the mayonnaise filler and the stocking and GLaDOS was managed to hold it for her, and begins filling it all the way to the top. Until it was full.)

Shadow: I sure hope what your thinking Gwen because it looks gross by my end.

Dottie: Shush Shadow and let Gwen do it.

Shadow: Ok, ok. Fine. (Gwen then begins to put it her boot in and we see the mayonnaise starting to come out and started to get disgusted from that. But Gwen had managed to put her boot all the way to the end notice that it was over.)

Me: Wow, I did not expect you to do that easily there.

Gwen: Yep, and I know it is the best time to get it out because the mayonnaise is starting to touch my leg all over!

Me: Ok, take it out and we will clean it. (Gwen had managed to get it out fast and we throw it somewhere else so we can clean it later after this.)

Me: Any, your next. (Amy comes in and I told her what the next dare is.)

Amy: Ok, and what dare is it that is not dangerous?

Sammy: Oh I hope that she gets hurt from that Tank this time!

Spy: Shut up Sammy, there is no business of you talking of what her dare is.

Me: Thanks for that one Spy. Now Amy, Liv's dare for you is to **"Cut your hair into a Mohawk"**.

Amy: Well, that is good then, well, I can do that then.

Sammy: Ugh! Why is she getting a Mohawk?

Soldier: Because anyone needs a haircut that needs some cutting and modeling.

Dipper: Yep. That is true Soldier, that is really a hundred percent true. (Amy goes to the trailer to get a Mohawk design and Courtney came back showing that she is done.)

Dipper: So, how was the dare you did? Hmm?

Courtney: Well, that was not that bad. But man did that go down in history. And hey, where is Amy?

Scout: Well about that, Amy took him to the trailer and is actually giving him a haircut from Amy.

Courtney: And why is she getting a haircut?

Dipper: Well uh-

Amy: Hey guys! (They turn their heads to see Amy peaking her head out of the door.)

Shadow: What Amy?

Amy: Look who is ready to show my hair. (Amy came out showing her new Mohawk in front of the girls, some girls are freaking out from my look, and the other girls are pretending to be hypnotized from her look.)

Sky: Oh my, Amy's hair looks beautiful with that Mohawk look on her. She is handsome. (Sighs)

Zoey: Mike, I don't know about your hair, but her hair looks nice with that Mohawk on her. (Sighs)

Mike: Hey, and I am not the one who notice about another hairdo like Vito.

Scout: Well yeah Mike, but man she looks good in that way.

Justin: Hey, no one takes any girl I know has a better hairdo in with that Mohawk! I am hotter than anyone who knows about!

GLaDOS & Dipper: Then how about you just cool down! (They froze Justin into ice, and he will like that for a while.)

Jasmine: Well, I know you look good Shawn, but her hair is better. (Sighs)

Shawn: Well, Amy might be cool, but man does she look better with that hairdo.

Me: Well, that is what I call a reaction to the hairdo she got. Didn't I Dave?

Dave: Well, I gotta admit, she look cool in that look.

Amy: Thanks.

Me: But I need Dawn's turn for this dare now. (Dawns goes to me and I had to wear this necklace so she can't avoid what I need to say. But I had to release a 3 disguised pies that is a hambuger.)

Me: Well, I might admit, pies is a dare that you will take, so eat away.

Dawn: Um, ok. (Dawn took three pies and ate it them all in one gulp, but she notice that isn't right.)

Dawn: Wait, I don't know what it is but, I need to know now. (But Dawn burps out 3 mask that shows a pie. But she wants to know what I mean.)

Me: Well, I lied, those weren't pies, the dare Liv said, was **"Eat three hamburgers"**.

Dawn: (Shocked) What!? (Dawn begins to feel her stomach growling and runs to the bathroom the hurl, but we were disgusted from what we saw.)

Me: Liv, why did you want Dawn to do this? Why? (Dawn comes up with a green look on her face, but Medic took her to the infirmary so she can be healed.)

Medic: Well, that might take a while for her to heal with Jo as well.

Me: Ok, that is new then. Duncan. your turn. (Duncan came close to me and really needs to know why.)

Duncan: What does Liv have for me?

Me: Well, Liv wants you to **"Lick Owen's feet"**.

Duncan: (Shocks) Liv wants me to lick what!?

Me: GLaDOS, bring Owen here and take his shoes and socks off. (GLaDOS brings down Owen, and took his shoes and socks off.)

Heavy: (Disgusted) Wow, not even I had stinky breath from eating a lot of sandviches.

Medic: Well Heavy, you better brush your teeth then.

Heavy: Agreed.

Duncan: (Disgusted) Are you sure Liv wants me to do this dare?

Me: (Wearing a protective breathing mask) Yep, and the reason why I'm wearing this mask is because Owen's feet smells.

Dipper: Us too. (We see Dipper and the others wearing the protective breathing masks as well.)

Duncan: Well, if I want this done, fine, I will lick his feet then.

Shadow: (Wearing a protective breathing mask) Well, good luck Duncan, your gonna need it.

Owen: Are you sure you want to do this Duncan? It can be smelly. But it will start making a circle of smelly feet.

Dipper: (Wearing a protective breathing mask) Or a Circle of Death. (Laughs)

Duncan: Dipper, Owen, shut up and let me do this. (Duncan puts his tongue on Owen's feet the slide it up once, and we were now disgusted and scard for a minute or two.)

Duncan: Ok, done. (But he is about to puke and heads to the bathroom and pukes, but it was a good thing that there are mints to cool their breaths down for a while.)

Me: Wow, (Putting off the mask) I did not expect you to really take a puke out of that one Duncan.

Duncan: (Green face, and sick.) Yeah. I will brush my teeth for now on from Owen's smelly feet.

Heavy: Definitely Duncan. Definitely use your brushing next time.

Me: (Laughs trying to talk) Ok guys, cool it. Cody, your turn my friend. (Cody walks up to me knowing what his dare is.)

Cody: Alright, what does Liv want me to do?

Me: Well, Liv wants you to **"Get a girly makeover from Lindsay"**. Isn't that simple for you Cody?

Cody: Wait, why do I need get a girly makeover for Lindsay?

Me: Well, Liv wants that dare to happen so, we need to get this done and over with now. Hey Lindsay, Cody needs a girly makeover!

Lindsay: Ok, but it will take sometime to get that done though, so, I will try.

Me: Ok, take Cody to the trailer and give him a girly makeover.

Lindsay: Got it. (Lindsay takes Cody to the trailer, but Sierra cannot let that happen. So she tried to take Cody out of Lindsay arms, but we grabbed her and making sure she stays away from Cody after he was done.)

Lindsay: Ok, I don't know if he looks good, but I sure hope you like it or not.

Demoman: Come on, show us what he looks like now.

Lindsay: Ok, if you say so. (Then she opens the door, showing Cody in an awkward girl look.)

Me: (Holding my laughter) Is that what Cody looks like Lindsay?

Lindsay: Well, I did my best, but it does look funny if you ask me.

Demoman: (Laughing crazy) That girly look on Cody is hilarious!

Me: (Laughs crazy) I know right?!

Sierra: (Angry) Stop laughing at my Cody-Kin!

Shadow: (Laughing Crazy) I'm sorry, but this moment is going into my spine right now!

Zoey: (Laughing Crazy) Me too!

Mike: (Laughing Crazy) Me three!

Me: (Stops laughing) That's what happens when you laugh like crazy from what we witnessed here.

Demoman: (Stops laughing like crazy) Exactly Blu. (We high fived)

Cody: Well, I may look funny, but it is hilarious when someone gives me a weird makeover here.

Scout: Ha, yeah, you think?

Me: Ok, Trent, come here please. (Tyler gets to me, and he is ready for what he is doing that is embarrassing)

Tyler: Alright, what is the last thing that Liv wants me to do?

Me: Well Tyler, Liv wants you to **"give a kiss to a Sasquatch"**.

Tyler: What!? What in heavens does Liv want me to kiss a Sasquatch? Do you have to let me do it?

Me: Take it easy, we got a disguise mask for Spy to use to disguise as a Sasquatch for your dare. (Turns my head to Spy) Right Spy?

Spy: Yep, I really do have it right here! (Shows a Sasquatch mask in his hands)

Me: Well put it on and let Tyler kiss you then.

Spy: Yes! (Puts the mask on, and see a disguised Sasquatch appear from the Spy's disguise transformation)

Me: Well, it looks good on you with that form there Spy.

Spy (Disguised as a Sasquatch): Well, I might say, it looks awesome, and spooky at the same time right here.

Me: Stop talking and get to kissing alright?!

Spy & Tyler: Alright! Alright! (They got close and kissed, but the people behind us got disgusted from the kiss they did. But when they were done, they each went to the bathroom and puked from what they witnessed)

Spy: (Removes the mask) Well, I am never kissing any more men again for what I just witnessed.

Tyler: Me too.

Gwen: Well, that's a lesson they got didn't they Medic?

Medic: Well Gwen I might got a admit, that was disgusting!

Me: Yep, we need to end this now. See you in the next one. I hope. (Gulps)

* * *

 **Well, that was a weirdest thing no one had did for a while, but let's face it, never hurl A.K.A. puke in front of the people. I know it is embarrassing, but the next chapter will cool a bit. But I will do that tomorrow. Or the next day. But anyways. See you in the next one. If I have time or not.**


	6. Dares Are Hurt, And Cheesy

**Now I might have seen more then I expect, but remember, I am still holding in some people has for them, and maybe you guys can try using on the dares on TF2, Portal, and others, including my own 3 I have. Try and see if you can give them dares too. I want to see what dares you can give them. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Announcer: Ok, we will not use the last time for the rest of this story because it will make you guys bored. But that is a note from Blu who wants the dares to start. But welcome back.

Engineer: Like I noticed Announcer, like I noticed.

GLaDOS: Next time, we will use him for anything unnoticed. Agreed Engie?

Engineer: Agreed.

Me: Ok, you two stop it, we need to continue the dares.

GLaDOS & Engineer: Ok, got it.

Me: Aright, give Scout a card please.

Scout: Wait what? (A panel rises at Scout, giving him a card which is from "cartoonnetwork90sfan" and goes back to the floor)

Scout: Well, I sure hope you guys can hear me to what I need to say.

All except me and the others: Ok.

Me: I can hear you loud and clear Scout.

Scout: (Clears throat) Sammy, Amy, Jo and Eva, come here for your dares. (The panels brings 4 girls down knowing that it was their turn for their dares)

Jo: Ok, what are the dares for us?

Scout: Well, first Sammy or Samey needs **"To beat up Amy for all the abuse Amy gave her"**.

Amy: What!? (Scout shakes head up and down) I gave ,her a haircut to be a Mohawk, which is still there, but there is no way Sammy is going to hurt me!

Scout: Well, listen, we have a arena down below us so yeah, Sammy will hurt you in the arena.

Sammy: Well, I guess it is time that I gave you a taste of your medicine Amy. (Pounds her fist into her hand)

Amy: Uh oh. (Scout flicks his fingers, bringing the panels up. and showing the arena that is just, empty. But there is a door in there that is a cage.)

(So Sammy drifts Amy into the arena, leaving Scout to lock them up inside.)

Scout: Good luck you two. (The fight beguned.)

Scout: Well, now that is taken cared of. Jo, and Eva, your dare is **"to fight in a wrestling match".**

Jo: Well, you gave those 2 twins the arena. How are we going to fight.

Me: Take it easy Jo, we have a few more arenas beneath us. GLaDOS, will you please?

GLaDOS: Coming right up. (GLaDOS brings up another arena showing the "WWE" logo on there.)

Me: Opps, (laughs) how did that get here?

GLaDOS: I don't know. Your the one who told me to bring it in here.

Me; Oh right. Anyways, get in the arena you two. But the Announcer will do the introduction for you two.

Jo & Eva: Got it.

Announcer: Hello and welcome to the arena, where we just, well, see these 2 doing the dare on wrestling. But we don't have the facts for who they are so, welcome Jo and Eva then.

Heavy: Ok, you two know what to do, is just do your best and- (Heavy gets interrupted from the bell and starts to get hurt while the 2 are wrestling.

Dipper: Tsk-tsk-tsk, when do accidents stop when we end this wrestling dare?

Me: Never, perhaps.

(A few minutes later)

Announcer: Jo wins.

Jo: Oh yeah, now who has a better strength now strong lady? Huh?

Eva: (Groans in pain)

(Sammy comes out with Amy without any injuries, except for Amy. And throws her to Eva)

Amy: (Groans in pain)

Me; Medic, take these two to the infirmary, stat.

Medic: Gotcha. (So Medic ran to the 2 girls, and takes them to the infirmary and back)

Medic: It will take time before they are healed.

Me: Ok, that is fine then. Shadow, your turn.

Shadow: Got it.

Medic: (Gasp) Heavy, are you all right?

Heavy: Yes, I am ok, no broken bones or anything.

Dipper: Well except for you hand.

Heavy: What? (Looks at his hand knowing that his fingers are broken in a different position)

Heavy: Take it easy, I can just put them back. Watch. (Pops his fingers, and taking time to go back to the original position)

Medic: Well, I did not expect you to do that Heavy.

Heavy: Well, (giggles) you just need time until they are feeling better.

Me: Well, It was not what I had to see for some time. But I call that an "ok" mark for you then Heavy. (Gives Heavy a thumbs up)

Heavy: Heh heh, good.

Shadow: Ok, now stay there for a minute, I know there is one that might be good to have. Give me the card and some buckets please. (Panels gives me the card, and buckets because I know what is going to happen)

Shadow: Ok guys, hold these buckets. (Shadow gives them the buckets and holding it tightly)

Soldier: Question?

Shadow: What's your question Soldier?

Soldier: What do we need these buckets for anyways?

Shadow: Well Glittercakes asks:

 **"I dare Kitty, Lindsay, Ella, and Emma to dress up as the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure (look it up if you don't know what it is) with:**

 **Kitty as Cure Lovely (because they both like helping people and love)**

 **Lindsay as Cure Princess (because they're both ditzy, funny, and cute girls that like fashion,Ella as Cure Honey (because they're both really kind and have AWESOME singing voices), and Emma as Cure Fortune (because they're both cold and serious, but care for the ones they love). Do it and I'll give you cupcakes, but don't and you get cheese thrown at your heads!"**.

Soldier: So the chesse is going to get throwned to our heads then without doing the dare?

Shadow: Yep. (Crumbles the card and throws it away) Glittercakes, throw the chesse if you please.

Glittercakes: (Opens the portal and Glittercakes comes out. And the portal closes) Ok, since you want the chesse without the dare. Then here you go. (Fires the cheese out of the hose and launches at our heads. And into our buckets, at least the cheese was cold though)

Spy: Well, that wasn't so hard than I expected.

Engineer: Agreed.

Me: Thanks for the cheese Glittercakes.

Gliitercakes: No problem. (The portal re-opens. Glittercakes left. And the portal closes)

Me: Now we have cheese for, well, something.

Heavy: Heh heh. it might be useful later.

Dottie: Gotcha Heavy. (Snickers a tongue and use her hand as a pretend gun and shoots at him.)

Sniper: Well, at least it is safe.

Engineer: Yep.

Pyro: Hmph hmph. (Pyro said yes)

Me: Ok, now we need to clean off because of what we just got covered in, be in a few minutes.

(A few minutes later)

Me: Well, that was a good wash right there. And her haircut is still a Mohawk for some weird reason.

GLaDOS: It looks like the story wants her to keep that Mohawk because it is famous.

Me: Ok, now I understood why they want her hair to stay like that.

Zoey: Well, we did, but we have cheese for something.

Me: Well, yeah, but we need to hold on them incase someone asked us to use the cheese on the dares.

Mike: Alright, if you insist. (The panels appears, and gives us all the buckets full of cheese, and sends it off to the Aperture Science Giant Fridge Device way down below by 2000 feet)

GLaDOS: I am lucky to have a giant fridge down below at 2000 feet from our feet.

Engineer: Agreed.

Me: Ok, we will do one more until we go to the next chapter.

Everyone except me: Ok.

Me: Panel. (Panel comes up showing a card which was "Leo (Guest)".)

Me: Ok, Heather, you'll needed.

Heather: Ugh, finally! (Panel brings her down, but this what she needs to do)

Heather: Ok, now what dare does Leo want me to do?

Me: Ok Heather. Leto wants you to **""Drive Me Crazy" by Britney Spears"**.

Heather: Seriously? That's it.

Me: Yep.

Heather: Ugh. Fine. (Panels brings down the TV, and a microphone so she can do the signing.) (And you might need to search this song, because, well, it gets good. But I am skipping this so, sorry if you got gentled with it.)

(After the song)

Heather: (Breathing like crazy) There. Finished. The. Song.

Me: Good. I will be back though, but remember, keep moving the dares.

* * *

 **Well, I need a break, because my hands are hurting. But I will be back when I get more dares from you guys. Be sure to get here and see what is in stores ok? Alright, see you later. (Note: Glittercakes told me about the problem aceman88 did, and I had to update it all the way to the chapter 8.)**


	7. The Dares Are Stinky, And Tuney

**Ok, this will be a rough thing right here, but really, just really I had to be obvious when I make it work. But right now. Chapter 7 is here. Enjoy it, and make sure you give more a lot of reviews then like, 10 or 15. Now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Me: Well, we have some dares we have like the same people. And a bit of the others who didn't ask for this. But I might need a card and see who it is panel. If you please.

Dipper: At least we made modifications to this place Blu.

Me: Yes Dipper, we really did make it, (zooms out, echos) BIGGER THAN BEFORE!

Shadow: Yeah, but we might've put in several turrets in Room P.

Cameron: Wait, you put in several turrets in Room P by accident?

Shadow: Yep, we forgot about that.

Gwen: Well, at least we know it will be cleaned then.

Dottie: I hope, because we have Atlas and P-Body taking care of that.

Shadow: Yep and we know that they can- Uh, where is heavens did GLaDOS go?

Engineer: Take it easy, GLaDOS got this covered for sure.

(At Room P)

Turret 1: Are you still there?

Turret 2: Searching.

(Atlas and P-Body are behind the wall where the turrets are looking that. Trying to figure out how to remove them from Room P.)

Atlas: (Translates) Ok, P-Body, we need to find a way to get rid of the turrets before anyone comes and gets shot at.

P-Body: (Translates) Correct Atlas, we need to find a way before something bad happens.

(But it was too easy for them because they have portal guns in their hands meaning they can use it to make the turrets fall into their portals. That was a easy choice and make them do it)

Turret 3: Hey Turrets!

Turret 8: What?

Turret 3: We need to move, GLaDOS needs us to get back to Aperture because Shadow and the others notice about who was in Room P which we are in.

Turret 7: Well, let's get moving then.

Atlas: (Translate) Well, that was better than our portal guns then.

P-Body: (Translate) Agreed.

(Back with me and the others)

GLaDOS: Problem taken cared of.

Dipper: (Presses the "Easy" Button and said "That was easy" knowing that was too easy to handle.)

Shadow: You took those words out of my mouth.

Me: Ok, we should get to business now. (Panels comes up and was able to give me the card which was the same person as "Glitercakes" and we see some people gone for them knowing what was going to happen)

Demoman: Hey, where are some people?

Soldier: I got a feeling they are up to something.

Scout: I sure hope not.

Me: Ok, let's see what it says then. (Eyes widened knowing what it says) I can't say it.

Zoey: Can't say what Blu? Are you feeling alright?

Me: I'm fine but, this card says something really weird.

Demoman: Come on lad, just read it or let someone else read it for you.

Me: Ok, fine, here Shadow, read this. (Gives the card to Shadow.)

Shadow: Ugh, fine, ok it says:

 **"So, you didn't like my dare, huh? Well I made a revision to it. I still dare Kitty, Lindsay, Ella, and Emma to sdress as the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, but this time, they're gonna fight Heather (who's dressed as Malificent), Justin, (who's dressed as Gaston) Courtney, (who's dressed as Ursula) Alejandro, (who's dressed as Scar), Scott, (who's dressed as... IDK, you can choose which Disney Villain), Scarlett, (who's dressed as Jafar) Max, (who's dressed as Iago) and Josee (who's dressed as the Queen of Hearts) in order to rescue Mickey, Tyler, Dave, and Noah (who are locked in a cage nearby) Winner gets cupcakes, loser gets stinky cheese. Hope this makes it better! Bye!"**

Dottie: Wait, what in heavens are you talking about?

Me: (Points that way) That's what I'm talking about!

Mickey, Tyler, Dave, & Noah: Help us, we are trapped in the cage from those guys.

Villains: (Laughs evily)

Dipper: Once again, nature goes with evil instead of good.

Sniper: I couldn't agree more.

Scott: Why am I in a Hades' costume?

Me: Well, that's what I have cleaned Scott.

Scott: But why not Dr. Facilier?

Me: Well, it got dirty from a huge mud storm.

Dipper: But there is no such thing as a mud storm.

Shadow: Just get used to it.

Dipper: Ok, ok, fine.

Me: Ok, Kitty, Lindsay, Ella, and Emma. You 4 girls need to put these costumes on, and battle those guys out. Pronto.

Kitty, Lindsay, Ella, & Emma: Got it. (They get the costumes that they need to wear from the last dare that was only cheese for us.)

Dipper: And I don't know how they got the Disney villains costumes quick and capture 4 boys already, but next time, let's just hide it in the safe ok?

Me: Ok. Now you girls go change.

(They got to the changing room and show us the costumes they have. But they had powers they notice and was ready for the rescue.)

Me: Medic, will you do the honors?

Medic: Yes. 4 girls, go get them.

Kitty: Got it. (And they charged to the villains, and the villains charged at them)

Josee: Off with their heads!

Sky: Well, at least Ella is the one who, well, likes Dave instead of me.

Mike: Sky, remember, 4 of us has a love rate that is over 9000.

Me: Don't think about Mike. I can hear you from here.

Mike: Sorry. Sorry. Didn't notice.

(A few minutes later)

Ella: Well, we will able to throw them into the toilet, but that is what there is to defeat them.

Lindsay: But we rescued them from the cage and now they are safe.

Me: Well, since you guys were able to save them, and win the rescue, you guys get the cupcakes from the tube that is sending one right now. (Looks up and a lot of cupcakes comes down, and they were buried alive from several cupcakes. And the villains, well, the toilet their in, takes them to the stinky room of stinky cheese.)

Villains: The toilet takes us to what!?

Me: Yep, you heard the narration, it takes you guys, to the Stinky Cheese Room! (I pulled the lever and down they went to the stinky cheese room, not the freshed ones.)

(In the stinky cheese room)

Alejandro: Well, we learned our lesson to making a quick giveaway for cupcakes.

Max: Then instead, we get stinky cheese. That was a stupid idea I really notice.

Scarlett: (Muffles) Yeah. (Spits out cheese) you think.

(Back at top)

Me: Well, we'll keep you busy then. Now next card please. (Panel shows up, showing the card and a name from "Grant (Guest)")

Me: Ok, Heather, your dare is **"to payback Alejandro for getting you eliminated in season 5 with the fake immunity idol by flirting with his brother Jose"**.

(Back at the sticky cheese room with the fake idol, and Jose coming down)

Heather: Got it. Hey Alejandro.

Alejandro: What Heather?

Heather: Your brother Jose is hotter than you, and I was the one who has the idol first and you took it from me, so ha!

Alejandro: Oh your going to get you-

Heather: (Points behind him) Hey, is that Izzy?

Alejandro: (Turns his head) Where? (Heather than tackles him and attacks him while the others watched)

Max: Well, I guess evil fights evil then.

Scarlett: Well, they did that when they first met in a long episode from Season 2 when they reunited.

Josee: Well. that is a problem then.

Scarlett & Max: Agree.

(Back at top)

Me: Well, at least they know what they are handling down there for now. For at least after this chapter.

Dipper: (impersonation Po) Agreed.

Heavy: Ok, let me have a turn on this one.

Me: Well, ok, but if you want to then go ahead. I am letting people have a turn on this one.

Heavy: Very well. (Panel gives Heavy a card from "DSX62415" which has 2 dares for 5 girls)

Heavy: Ok, Dawn, Ella, Ms. Samantha, Sky and Zoey, come here. (They came down from a panel ride and stand with the Heavy.)

Ella: Well, I am still here. But ready for anyone of us then.

Heavy: Well, Ella, your with Dawn for this.

Dawn: But what dare is it then.

Heavy: Well it says **"Perform the song "cod-E" by the band SOPHIA (the ending theme of the Kamen Rider Double movie featuring Kamen Rider Eternal"**.

Ella: Well, it is a song then, alright.

Sugar: Don't you even dare Ella?

Ella: Why not?

Sugar: Because I can't handle every song you got all over this charade! So I want you guys to refuse it right now!

Soldier: No sir maggot. You are going to listen to it and that's final.

Sugar: Not in a f****** million years no.

GLaDOS: Cut that out, this is rated K+, you cannot say that in front of the readers.

Sugar: I don't care, I am going to keep repeating until you agree to refuse the dare.

Dipper: Blu, I think it is a good time for me to hypnotize Sugar before something bad happens.

Me: Good idea. You better do that then.

Dipper: Got it. (Dipper runs to Sugar with an angry look on his face) Hey Sugar!

Sugar: What? (She gets tackled from Dipper and can't move from his arms that turned into a hard anvils, making sure she can't escape.)

Dipper: Look at me! (Releases the spirals from his eyes, Sugar turns back. But GLaDOS was able to use her claw to make her head looking back at Dipper, and her eyes is now reflecting the spirals at the same time.)

Sugar: (Dizzy & sick) I- Uh- Don't- Feel- So- Good- Ugh.

Dipper: Now sleep for 2 days.

Sugar: (Silly smile) Yes master. (Falls to sleep for 2 days.)

Dipper: (Out of his spirals) There, she is sleeping for 2 days for good.

Me: Thanks Dipper for that.

Dipper: No problem.

Heavy: Ok, Dawn and Ella, you better do it.

Ella & Dawn: Got it.

Dottie: Ok, but be careful. the Spanish lyrics will be hard to handle.

Shadow: Take it easy, they know how to speak Spanish better than Alejandro.

Alejandro: (In pain and in the Stinky Cheese room) I can hear you, you know.

Shadow: Shut up Alejandro. (Stomps on the floor that hurts his face)

Alejandro: Ow!

Demoman: Well, that will do then.

(After the song.)

Ella: Well, that wasn't so hard wasn't it.

Dawn: Well, speaking Spanish was a hardest thing no one can handle for quite a while actually.

Heavy: Well, speaking of that. Ms. Samantha, Sky and Zoey.

Zoey: Yes Heavy, what is the dare that we need to do?

Heavy: Well, here is what it says **"Perform the song "Perfect Mission" by NoB from the series "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters""**.

Ms. Samantha: Well, that will help then.

Me: And I am confused DSX62415, I searched for Ms. Samantha on Google, and it shows the pictures of Sam and others, I am really confused now. But you need to tell me why that name is "Ms. Samantha" please. I need to know.

Sky: Well, it doesn't matter about that. Let's get to it then.

Me: Fine. You girls get to it then.

(After the song, again)

Engineer: Well, from what I witnessed. That song was from the Japanese version of Power Rangers.

Cameron: So that's why those guys look's suspicious.

Me: Me too. I did not notice that either.

Zoey: Us too.

Spy: Well, it might my turn to make the dare card.

Me: Well go ahead.

Spy: Well Panel. give me the card. (Panel gives him the card from "Guest" and he can't tell why.)

Spy: Ok, this dare is for Junior, and it's **"Make-out with Carrie"** and he is too young to, make out with the other girl until he is order.

Scout: Some on Spy. Mike kissed Zoey from removing Mal from existence. And seeing Devin and Carrie kiss from him who told her he is in love with her. And that still counts as the age Junior is.

Spy: Scout, that dosen't make sense at all. There is no way Junior is going to do it.

Junior: I'll do it.

Junior's dad: Junior, I don't know if that will work, your too young to do it.

Engineer: Junior's father, please, just let him, it is a dare after all.

Devin: Well, if I want him to complete this dare. Then alright, but this is only once.

Carrie: Well, it helps then. It is just a dare after all.

Spy: Then get down here and do it already, please. I want this done and move to the next one, if we have the time.

(Carrie got to Junior and started to make out, which made Junior's dad disgusted and looked away, but the others liked it, and handled what they are watching, and when their done, they got back to their seats)

Spy: Well, from what we witnessed, I need some time alone, helping me from what I saw today.

Me: Well go ahead, you need a break after all.

Spy: Thanks. (Walks to his own personal room. Which was "The Smoke Room")

Me: Now that Spy is done for a while, Sniper, if you please.

Sniper: Ok mate. Panel, give me a card please. (Panel gives Sniper a last card for today and it is from another dare from the same user named "DSX62415" and it is good for them too)

Sniper: Ok, this card says:

 **"Alright, this should be a sufficient K rated dare: "Total Drama Heisei Kamen Rider Final Form Cosplay" (final forms will be exclusive to the ones that appeared in each rider's respective TV series, so no movie exclusive transformations. My appologies to anyone wanting to see Rising Ultimate Kuuga, Cyclone Joker Extreme Gold Double, Fourze Fusion States, and so on.)**

 **Featuring: Cameron as Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form,** **Zoey as Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form,** **Brick as Kamen Rider Ryuki/ Dragon Knight Survive Mode,** **Cody as Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form,** **Bridgette as Kamen Rider Blade King Form,** **Harold as Kamen Rider Hibiki Armed Form,** **Sky as Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form,** **Mike as Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form,** **Gwen as Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form,** **Beardo as Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form,** **Laurie and Miles as Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Extreme Form,** **Jasmine as Kamen Rider OOO (Ohs) PuToTyra Combo,** **Tyler as Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States,** **Dawn as Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style,** **LeShawna as Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms,** **Ms. Samantha as Kamen Rider Drive Type Trideron,** **and Ennui as Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Soul.**

 **That a clean enough dare for you?"**.

Sniper: (Laughs) Hey Blu, look at this.

Me: Ok, let me see Sniper.

Sniper: Here. (I look at the card, and I notice that I see.)

Me: Well, from what I saw, it is clean and good for this. Hey, the people who are called for the dares, are you guys ready for this.

The people who is doing the dares: Yes.

Me: Then let GLaDOS change you. GLaDOS, if you please.

GLaDOS: Got it. (Then GLaDOS brings down the tube, puts them in the tube, and their clothes were changed for the dares that was hold, and they came out and showed us in their good look in the costumes)

Mike: Wow Zoey, you look hotter and more beautiful in that look.

Zoey: (Blushes and sheds red on her cheeks) Thanks Mike, and you look more handsome in that look too Mike.

Sky: Well, at least they know how they love each other.

Dawn: I agree Sky. I agree.

Me: Ok you guys, you better get into final forms, but the ones that appeared in each rider's respective TV series, but no movie exclusive transformations.

LeShawna: Alright, but you are really sure about this, then ok.

(So when they appear in the real final forms, or- uh I can't tell. You know what I mean)

Me: Well at least they appear in their final forms by, well, a single hit of a form their in for now.

Anne Maria: Hey! Why are they getting dares but not us?

Me: Well, there are some people who didn't give you guys the dares yet. So, you better wait for a while.

Anne Maria: Ugh, I hate it when that happens. People giving some people dares except me. I needed a dare that is Mike, or Vito.

Mike & Zoey: HEY!

Cameron: Well Blu, you better end it before something else happens.

Me: Ok, we will be back in the next chapter. And get the villains, out of the Stinky Cheese Room in a jiffy, but for now, let's wait until Heather stops beating up Alejandro.

All: Got it.

Dottie: I sure hope so.

* * *

 **Well, that took a little time, but remember, I need more dares like 10 or 15 so I can continue, but remember, make them good. And give some dares to TF2, Portal and my 3 own characters. But for now, see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	8. Flashbacks from Flore, and a battle

**Alright, I may have dares that might have Portal 2 and TF2 a bit. But remember, when I got more dares like 10 or 15. I can still move it. But this might take sometime until I get enough. So I am just asking for that. But please. Make more dares for me to accept. And I will do it. Like Mr. Flores who has a lot in his dare fanfiction. But anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Me: Ok, we may have dares that have people in this. But a panel has a weird timing coming in because. Well, (Shrugs my shoulders) it takes time to get any dares. But for now, we should take a tour of this place in the next chapter, since we upgraded this studio to get new mechanics. And new modeling material from the companies like Home Depot, Wal-Mart, and even Lowes gives us new stuff we didn't know they have. But right mow, let's get on the train they installed which I have no clue we have one.

Heavy: Well, it was a lot of money we used to make a single buck out of.

Dipper: Get used to it Heavy, get used to it.

Me: Ok, who is going to bring in the train here in the next one? (Then a huge horn sound blasts through the room with the echo, and see a tiny spark of light in the distance trying to see what it was.)

Spy: What the heck?

Engineer: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!

(We all shocked with our eyes shranked to pupils knowing that the train is coming towards us)

Spy: Oh no!

Soldier: Everyone down, that train is going to hit us!

Shadow: Hit the deck!

(We all screamed trying to get out of the way, but when the train stopped. A window opens seeing Engineer inside knowing that he made a mistake)

Dottie: (Angry) Engineer, why would you do that!? You almost got us a heart attack from that train that was about to hit us.

Engineer: Sorry about that.

Shadow: (Angry) You almost killed us with that train you hard hatted destroyer you.

Zoey: (Angry) You realize that you almost hurt us, and now look. Mike is now paralyzed from what we witnessed.

Spy: Good lord, Mike is now speaking tuns now.

Mike: FiefoIEiagoioiwnriognirenfgraioraeigfreoigiagoiraigbaeoigrbiaebgoiaberigairgiabgriagrbia.

Zoey: (Shocked) Mike! Stop it. Your are fine. You just need to relax and- Oph!

Mike: (Crazy) I can sleep up late Ma. It's not a school day.

Soldier: Someone get him fixed. He is now going crazy speaking weird stuff.

Medic: Don't worry, I know one thing that can help. (Gets to Mike and slaps his face, regaining his sense, and back to his own self)

Mike: What the? What just happened?

GLaDOS: You were going crazy from the train who almost hit you. But thanks to Engineer, he caused it to happen on you.

Mike: (Angry) Seriously Engineer?! Seriously!?

Engineer: Sorry, I am trying to be careful here.

Me; I know, but next time, use the radar on the engines that is there.

Engineer: Oops, I did not notice that it was there the whole time.

Me: Told ya.

Alejandro: Well, that was worse than the stinky cheese we were in the last time we lost the battle.

Scott: Well, I might admit, the cheese that was stinky wasn't so bad after all.

Scout: Wait, did you just ate a piece from the stinky cheese room?

Scott: Yep. Why would you ask me that?

Scout: Ew Scott. That stinky cheese you ate, was fart smell.

Scott: Wait, it was?

Me: Yep. Believe Scout, Scott. It was covered in fart smell the whole time.

(Then Scott puked in my face and I got washed from the hose that was in here for some reason)

Me: Thanks GLaDOS for that.

GLaDOS: No problem.

Me: Ok everyone, since Enigneer caused the train to crash by accident, we need to wait until the train is fixed. And Justin is still frozen for some reason.

Shadow: Oh man you two, you really froze him, and hypnotized Sugar for that. What's next Mal trying to hurt some people, but if someone asks the dare to get Mike to bring in a personality at random which will be Mal, than someone needs to hurt him.

Mike: Hey, Mr, Flores beated him up when he came back. Remember that Blu?

Me: Hmm... (Another flashback starts from Chapter 5 in Mr. Flore's story)

 _(Flashback)_

 ** _(Fan)_**

 ** _Fan: Zoey: Hit Mike on the head with a wooden mallet and see if his personals come back._**

 _Mr. Flores: Wow, that is a lot, but we'll do it. Okay Zoey?_

 _Zoey: No, I don't want to hurt Mike! (Hold Mike in a hug)_

 _Mr. Flores: It's just to see if his personals comes back. (Gives her a mallet) Just pretend he's someone you hate._

 _Mike: Zoey, just do it okay? I'll be alright._

 _Zoey: (Sighs) Fine. (Grabs the mallet, closed her eyes, pretended Mike to be Scott, but got angry and hit him hard!) (Mike got unconscious and hits the floor) OH MY GOD! MIKE!_

 _Mal: (Stands up, showing his face) YES! FINALLY, I'M BACK, HAHAHAHA, I'M BACK! (Everyone except Flores gasps, he cracks his fist in anger) Now, I can- (Flores tackles him)_

 _Flores: (Angry) You son of a b****! You almost killed everyone in All Stars! Now your going to pay! (Out of Flores and Mal's view, the ROTI Casts watched in fear, seeing what Flores was doing to Mal. Punching Mal in the face, kicking Mal's torso, Mal's stomach, and Mal's back, he gave up and Flores was trying to finish him when Jo and Brick holds Flores down, tring to calm him down completely)_

 _Jo: Cool it man. You are making yourself hard when you are beated him up._

 _Flores: (Angry) Let me go you two! I am not done with him yet._

 _Brick: Cool it now. It will be longer if you still keep doing this._

 _Flores: I will if I finish him off!_

 _Zoey: Cool it Flores. Cool it. I am right here, I know you trying to finish him but, please. Mike is in there. Just. Calm. Down. I need Mike. I need him._

 _(Flores just breaths in and out, and then, he calmed down completely.)_

 _Mike: (regain controls) Aw, my head. Aw, my stomach. What just happened?_

 _Flores: I just kicked Mal's butt. (Mike gasps and got scared)_

 _Mike: WHAT!? HE'S BACK!? (Flores shook his head up and down and said "Yes") No no no no. (Covered his face with his hands and starts crying) (Zoey patted his back)_

 _Zoey: I'm so sorry Mike, I didn't mean to do that. Really._

 _Mike: It's ok Zoey, I know, I know your trying to help. But you really are helping me, bringing me in control makes it helpful._

 _Zoey: Thank you Mike. (Hugs Mike) Thank you (Mike hugs back)_

(Flashback ends)

Me; Yep, remembered that one, and man did that not go well when Mal came back.

Cameron: Yeah, and do you even remember the one where Zoey releases her inner warrior and beats up Mal in pain and agony?

Me: Oh (laughs) man, I do remember that one too. And man do I like how she beat up Mal in her warrior form, that ended crazy. And man was that the old days. (Another flashback starts)

 _(Flashback starts at the part when Zoey unleashes her inner warrior again, just to beat up Mal)_

 ** _Mediumgamermaster_**

 ** _I dare Mike and Zoey to stay together in a cage for an hour, but Mike has to bring out Mal_**

 _Flores: What?! Are you crazy?! She'll get killed if Mike brings out Mal!_

 _(Zoey notice that if she doesn't want to be killed from Mal, she will bring out het inner warrior form, so she takes out her bandanna from season 4, just in case, wraps and ties it around her top of her head, and puts black paint on both sides of her cheeks and is ready to take it on.) (But this time, Commando Zoey will take the spotlight for this one.)_

 _Commando Zoey: I'll do it. (Everyone even Flores said "WHAT!?")_

 _Mike: But Zoey, Mal might kill you if you do this! (Commando Zoey looks at Mike)_

 _Commando Zoey: (Calm) He won't cause I am going to crush him. (Cracks her fist in front of her face)_

 _Mike: But, you'll hurt me too. (Sighs) All right. (Commando Zoey nodded, Mike gasps, and Mal came)_

 _Mal: Well hello there Zo- (interrupted by Commando Zoey as she punched Mal in the face and drags him to the cage)_

 _Flores: Good luck. (Flores locks the cage, and hear Mal and Commando Zoey screaming and hear punches and kicks but they hear Mal screaming in pain)_

 _Flores: Well, it looks like Zoey is doing the job for me when I started hurting him. That's lucky for me then._

 _Cameron: Well, sort of._

 _Flores: A bit I guess than. (1 hour later)_

 _(Commando Zoey came with some bruises but was holding Mal's body who was in a lot of pain) Flores: Are you alright Zoey?_

 _Commando Zoey: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm okay. But not Mal. (drops Mal on the floor and he gasped, and that made Mike came back)_

 _Mike: Aw, what happened?_

 _Flores: Zoey beat Mal up and was in a lot of pain. (Mike was shocked)_

 _Mike: Really?! (Commando Zoey nods)_

 _Commando Zoey: (Calm, and sad) It was so I wouldn't get hurt from Mal, I am really sorry Mike._

 _Mike: (got up and give her a kiss on the forehead) It's aright. You did it to protect yourself from Mal. (Commando Zoey smiles and blushes a lot)_

 _Commando Zoey: (Smiles, blushes, and hugs Mike) Thanks. (Mike hugs back)_

(Flashback ends)

Me: And I might admit, it ended well with a smile on her face.

Jo: But what about the time that she punched both of us for making fun and pushing her out of the way for any ideas she has, and ruining our plans?

Me: (Covers her mouth with my hand) Don't worry Jo, I am just getting to that right now.

Zoey: Oh, this is going to get good. (Another flashback starts)

 _(Flashback starts at the part where Commando Zoey gets payback for being bullied by Jo and Anna Maria)_

 ** _Kevin (Guest)_**

 ** _I dare Anna Maria, Scott, Lightning, and Jo to beat up Zoey in a closet_**

 _Flores: Whoo, this person really hates Zoey. (Commando Zoey gulps in fear, but she is fearless, she is a brave, blood driven, hungry and thirsty for a taste of revenge and justice.)_

 _Lightning: Sorry but, Lightning don't hit girls, because their innocent and cute._

 _Flores: And also, Scott is in the infirmary, so Jo, Anna Maria, go to the closet and beat up Zoey._

 _Anna Maria: Alright! (punch her first to her palm) I'm going to like this!_

 _Jo: Okay, come on Red, (grabs Commando Zoey in her arm, dragging her to the closet) come on Helmet head. (All three went but Commando Zoey had a look of her in them but also something (bends two finger in to hands) "Commando" made them knowing that it was a bad idea.)_

 _Flores: She is in dead meat now. (locks the closet and runs far from it)_

 _Mike: No she ain't._

 _Flores: How can you tell Mike?_

 _Mike: Well, all I can tell you is that, I saw her eyes telling they had fear, including her eyes looking mad and showing her teeth gritting in anger. And also-_

 _Flores: Also what?_

 _Mike: Well-_

 _Jo Anna Maria: AHHHHHHH! (The closet begins to move left and right very fast, showing that it did not end well for both of them._

 _Commando Zoey: Do you really think I am going to let you two beat me up, no way, you two bullied me for the last time. And now it is payback time, and I do not care if that's ok for you two to agree with this. Hahahahahahahahaha!_

 _Flores: That must be Commando Zoey then, right?_

 _Mike: Right._

 _Flores: Never mind, the dare has been switched then. (An hour later) (Jo had a black eye and a bloody nose, Anna Maria had some bruises, but Commando Zoey looked like she didn't get hurt.) Wow Commando Zoey! You sure are tough. (Commando Zoey nodded and smirked)_

 _Commando Zoey: Yeah right. I give them a lesson for hurting and bullying me._

 _Mike: Well Zoey, I guess we won't have a problem for a while now. But I might admit, you really are tough and strong for a quite attack. But still a same girl I can see inside your warrior. (Commando Zoey smiles, blushes a lot and kissed him in the lips, Mike kisses her back, and stopped when look at each other.)_

 _Flores: Well, that is one thing I didn't expect for a while then._

(Ends the flashback)

Mike: Ah memories, it never gets old for a long time.

Zoey: (Sighs) Yeah, but for a while, it will still be remembered after what happened.

Me: Well, that is going to be a good time. if we get a card for this.

GLaDOS: Good news, I was able to get the panel to work very fast and now, we can get cards quicker than ever.

Me: Thanks GLaDOS. Now let's get the card. Only 1 card, because we wasted our time with the flashbacks from Flores dare session.

Sniper: Well, I sure hope it will be good.

Demoman: Me too.

(Panel brings in the card from, same as always "DSX62415" and this time, it was for one girl that wants the dare.)

Me: Ok, before we get to this, there is an information that DSX put in and it says **"This is for the record whenever I submit a new dare involving this character: Fresh TV has confirmed that G3 cast member Sammy's real name is Samantha, which I call her that out of respect. And I am assuming that you couldn't find the English translation off of the Kamen Rider Wiki or a YouTube Comment, right?'**.

Me; Well, I really didn't know what it is, but man, I really don't know why I recall myself to not think a single line of knowing what it meant. But yeah, I did not find the wiki or a YouTube Comment for this, but I might admit, I was able to find it earlier, and it really is a Japaneese version of that show to "Power Rangers", but sorry if I forgot. (Clears throat) But anyways. Anna Maria, I have received a dare from DSX62415, and this time, your first.

Anna Maria: Finally someone gave me a dare, what dare is it?

Me: Ok Anna, ok, down. Heel! The card says **"Anna Maria, since you're so impatient for somebody to get to your dares, I have one for you. You are to be given an Aperture Science portal gun and are to use it in order to move a crate containing 6 drums of hair gel from one room to the next without alerting a turret bot. You only have one shot at this, and if you fail, the turret bot hits you with non lethal ammunition (sees the knock out gas balls from World Tour)"**.

Anna Maria: Wow, a dare that is hair gels, but what was the first thing DSX said before the hair gels?

Me: Good question Anna, and the answer is coming down (Looks at the watch) right, now.

Anna Maria: Huh? (The portal gun lands on her hair and hurting her head in the inside with a hard land) Ow! So, is this what DSX talked about?

Me: Yep, the device your holding, and everyone else is seeing is called "The Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device".

Cameron: Uh, Blu, what does that gun do anyways? Does it shoot bullets?

Me: No Cameron, it shoots Blue and Orange Portals instead of bullets, if it were bullets, we would be screwed.

Cameron: Whew, (wipes his top head with a hand) for a second there, we would be dead.

Zoey: Agreed.

GLaDOS: Ok you two, stop talking and let Blu talk.

Zoey Cameron: Ok,

Me: Now, Anna, you know what the dare said. Make sure you are suggested one room at a time, and moving the crate, because a turret will not shoot bullets at you, no surely bobbers it won't, but will shoot non lethal ammunition that Engineer installed earlier.

Engineer: Yep, I had to take all the bullets out, and install the non lethal ammunitions in it, so it will be gassy to knock out.

(Inside the room)

Turret 10: Well, it looks like I am the only one who has knock out gas balls then, well, I will be useful after all.

(Back to us)

Me: And before you start, let me show you what the portal gun does, give me it for a sec.

Anna Maria: All right. (gives me the portal gun)

Me: Check this out. GLaDOS, give me 2 panels please.

GLaDOS: Got it. (Brings up a 2 white surface panela and I fire a blue portal on the left, and a orange panel on the right

Everyone except the RED Team, GLaDOS, Shadow, Dipper, Dottie, and me: Whoa!

Scarlett: That is the most wormhole teleportation I had never seen for quite a long time now.

Me: Yep, this is the most popular device that can only shoot portals, but it took years for Aperture to make this gun since 1975.

Mike: Will I'll be. That is like a long time since they started the testing initiative.

Engineer: Yep. That is the most high product no one wouldn't do for only once, nor twice the effort no one complained for in a long time.

Me: Well, almost, due to the gravity gun from Black Mesa.

GLaDOS: Yep, still competing when headcrabs and I came, and ruined the competition for both of us.

Shawn: Well, that is weird right there then.

Gwen: Well, almost weird with the Spy doing something weird over there.

Shawn: I don't know about that, I know that the Spy is- (Looks at the Spy) What the mercy of guns? What is that Spy doing with Lightning?

Me: What? Oh, well, Spy is electrifying Lightning with a taser he found from Room Z.

Engineer: Spy sappin their Lightning.

Spy: (tasing Lightning) Did I throw your electricity to your plans? Hahahahaha!

Lightning: (Fried) Sha ow! Lightning did not expect how much volts in the taser gives me. (Falls unconscious)

Demoman: Well, that's what happens if you touch wires that is electrified.

Engineer: Well, we might need to get this moving or keep doing this up if we waste someone's time.

Me: I agree. (Gives Anna Maria back the porta gun) You ready?

Anna Maria: Ready?

Me: Ok, now go. (Soldier blows the horn, but there was something in his horn.)

Soldier: What is wrong with this horn?

Shadow: Hold on. (Takes the horn from Soldier) Let me see that thing. (Looks in the trumpet) Hmm. (Trumpet fires in front of his face) (Takes his face out of the trumpet and shows his face completely black)

Demoman: Ha. It looks like the trumpet has been, blowned in a face.

Everyone except Shadow: (Laughs)

Dipper: (Laughs) That's what I thought when you blow a trumpet in front of you.

Zoey: (Laughs) Exactly Dipper. This was really funny.

Shadow: (Does not care) Hahaha, very funny Demoman. That's not what I thought.

Me: Ok, (stops laughing a bit) Anna Maria, just go. This is just crazy. (laughs) (Anna goes to the room, and will take a while to get her dare done)

Me: Ok, (Stops laughing completely) ok. Now, I need you Sammy for this.

Sammy: And what would it be Blu?

Me: Well this what it says **"Sammy, I hope they let you keep that Driver Driver and Type Trideron Shift Car, because you'll using it again to fight Taylor portraying Kamen Rider Lupin"**.

Sammy: Wait? I need to fight what?

Me: That's right, you will fight (GLaDOS brings in Taylor) Taylor.

Taylor: Well, it looks like I will fight you then Sammy, but remember, this car is powerful than yours. (Car Revs)

Sammy: Well, I can beat you in my costume, (runs quick and back with a costume and car) and my car.

Taylor: Oh your on. (2 cars revs waiting to start the battle)

Me: Ok drivers. On your mark. Get set. (Raised the flag) Go! (2 cars revs by the side of me and drove through the wall and went to the city. But I was able to get up from a few inches away from the starting line and saw 2 holes in the wall from what I witnessed)

Me: (Angry) Great! I had that hole fixed from Flores season almost 2 years ago. And I swear I remembered who made the whole in the hole from being to fast. (I look at Cameron in a confused look, and another flashback begins) Ah not again!

 _(Flashback hits to Chapter 14 where Cameron drank 50 Five-Hour Energy drinks because there was a lot of caffeine in there, and too much sugar from that.)_

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _4\. I dare Cameron to drink 50 Five Hour Drinks only because I want to see him hyper._**

 _Flores: Okay, Cameron... you have to drink 50 Five-Hour Energies._

 _Cameron: Okay then. (He drank all the Five-Hour Energies in under 15 minutes and became hyper with too much caffeine and sugar, making it a sugar rush mixed with hyper) WHOOOOOO MAN I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY FOR SOME REASON! WHOOO! (He ran to the wall, making a hole figure and ran out of the studio and into the city.)_

 _Flores: Um, Mike, Zoey, and Brick._

 _Mike, Zoey, Brick: What?_

 _Flores: Can you guys get him please?_

 _Mike, Zoey, Brick: Ok. (They got out of the door and ran after him into the city)_

 _(A few minutes later, they were able to get him when he lost his hyper and sugar rush and came back with a tired Cameron right on their backs.)_

 _Flores: Oh hey guys._

 _Mike, Zoey, Brick: (Tired) Hey Flores._

 _Flores: How's Cam?_

 _Brick: We chased him around town, and then, into the city._

 _Zoey: He was fast, but we caught him when he got tired._

 _Cameron: (Dizzy, and tired) I can't feel anything... I need to sleep (Then he slept like a bug)_

 _Flores: Okay, you better put him on the chair so he can sleep. He had enough Five-Hour Energies for quite some time now._

(Flashback ends)

Me: Ok, that was embarrassing. I was talking about this hole I fixed and a flashback came. What's next, Mike and Zoey making love while Flores and ROTI cast watched? (Flashback was about to start until I stopped it.) (Panicked) No no no no no no no no I was kidding! (Than the flashback stopped) Whew, that was close. Hey, where is the Medic?

Medic: Over here. (I saw him holding Anna Maria passed out cold.)

Me: Uh, what happened in there?

Medic: This girl was doing the dare, but when she was about to make it. The turret give her the surprise. Fired a lot of the gas on her, and she went out a light.

Me: Well, (grabs the portal gun out of her hand) it will take 2 days to get out of her knocked out coldness. (Than the tube came back, and it sucks up the portal gun back to Aperture, with the tube beside it)

Spy: Hmph. Well our moments are passed, back to work.

Me: Oh right. Ok, Mike, Brick, Cameron, Harold, Samuelson (G2 Sam), Cody, and "Beardo". There is a dare for you guys.

Mike: (Crosses his arms) And what would it be then?

Me: Well, this is what it says for you, **"Mike, Brick, and Cameron, you guys get to team up with Team Build Busters from "Gundam Build Fighters Try" and master their "Saiyko Tryon" techniques as you do a battle against P-Body, Atlas, Harold, Samuelson (G2 Sam), Cody, and "Beardo" in a 6 on 6 GunPla battle."**.

Harold: Wait, who's "P-Body" and "Atlas" Blu?

Me: Glad you asked Harold. P-Body and Atlas I said are the robots from Aperture you'll have in your team. (Then the tube comes back) And here they come! (Then the tube stops, and blows out Altas and P-Body, and crash lands onto the floor)

Atlas: (Translate) Ow, that really flipping hurts. We shouldn't have jetpacks on us earlier than we expected.

GLaDOS: Atlas, stop talking, and get to Harold's side.

P-Body: (Translates) Wait, we need to be on Harold's side?

Me: Yep, you two will be on Harold's side, fighting against Mike, Brick, and Cameron. But you guys need to battle in a 6 on 6 GunPla Battle which were heading to know.

All except me and the Engineer: Huh? What are you talking about?

Me: Well Engie, take us there.

Engineer: Got it. (Raises his Eureka Effect and teleports us to the GunPla battle arena.

(At the GunPla battle Arena)

Me: Well, here we are and we got those 2 teams ready to go.

Mike: Well, at least these guys might be useful in a fight then.

Cameron: Come on, we gotta get to the team before it starts.

Zoey: (Grabs Mike's arm) Mike! Are you sure about this?

Mike: I need to Zoey, it is a dare, and I really want to do this battle with them. And most of all, they got 2 robots that are on their side.

Cody: Well, they might be harmful in my vision.

G2 Sam: Becareful Cody, those guys might be harmful, but they are innovative in Aperture, so you better be careful when you look at them.

Dakota: Sam, you really think of too much video games, like this.

G2 Sam: Hey, I haven't played Portal 1 and 2 when I did not notice.

Me: Well, I did, and it really was fun to test with a portal gun in single player and co-op.

Zoey: Wait, you play Portal 1 and 2?

Me: Yep, I have 50 achievements unlocked. And was free to make fun stuff around on it.

Nike: Well, I might admit. It will be fun to do this than I expect, but. I'll do it for Zoey.

Zoey: (Kisses Mike's left cheek and blushes) Well Mike, good luck.

(Than Mike went to the left side, while the others went on the other side, and was time to start the battle)

Announcer: Ok, get ready, (Mike, Cameron, Brick, and the rest of the team on the left side were ready to master their "Saikyo Tryon" while the others are ready for their stuff)

Sierra: I am not going to let those guys hurt my Cody and the other Cody. I need to get them right now!

Me: Demoman. (Demoman nodded and knocks her out with a frying pan)

Me: Thanks.

Demoman: No problem.

Announcer: And go! (They started to battle, and it took 15 minutes to get it done. So after 15 minutes, Mike, Brick, Cameron and the team wins, while the others were hurt and lost.)

Mike: Whoo! We won, and we had no single scratches on us.

Me: Well. let's go home and finish this off. (Engie teleports us back to the studio)

(Back at the studio)

Dipper: Well, we were able to get here in time because I have a feeling I know what happens next. (Then 2 cars crashed back into the studio and Sammy was able to get to the finish line first. She wins)

Dipper: Yep, I knew it.

Sammy: Whoo! I won! Beat that Taylor!

Taylor: Well, you win anyways, but next time. Let me go first.

Amy: Ugh! I swear she would've lost.

Sammy: Hey, I won.

Amy: Uh no. I was cheering for Taylor, not you.

Sammy: Ugh! Your the worst sister ever! (Tackles Amy and started to attack again.)

Me: Well, see you in the next one. (Gulps, and terrified) I hope.

 **Well, sorry if it took time, I was figuring things out of how to make this chapter sense. And for Atlas, and P-Body, well, they deserve to stay and help out. And I will bring in the cores as well, including Wheatley. So in the mean time, if you haves dare I can do with the others. Tell me, and I will do it. But in the mean time. Keep giving me the dares and please, PLEASE give me more, I am running out. And make sure they are good enough. (Note: Those flashbacks were for you Flores, I want more dares from you as well. I want to have more enjoyment than ever. But make sure their good and clean, and, thanks for this, thanks for letting me keep imaginating this.)**


	9. Sick and replaced by Zoey and Dipper

**Thanks to GlitterCakes. Glitter told me that aceman88 that sent me in Chapter 5 was a mistake, so I had to update some chapters so it would make sense. Thanks to GlitterCakes for that. But for a time being. Here is an another chapter of the dare story. (And I will make another story that is not here. But a sequel to the first story I did. Yep, Naga ZoeyxMike will have a sequel where it left off. And now this is important. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Me: Well, we are ready to continue the dare right now, and we are ready for this. Right people. and robots?

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Now, before we start, I want to give you people's attention to the new helpers that will help us with this tasks.

Max: And who are the new helpers that is going to help you guys with the tasks.

Me: Well Max, I am really talking about (snapped my fingers and the tube came in quick and fired the cores out really quickly, and they stopped in thin air, trying to make sure they still afloat)

Me: Ladies and gentlemen, these are the new helpers who is going to help us.

Sky: Uh, these floating eyeballs are going to help you with the tasks.

Virgil: We are not floating eyeballs, were cores from Aperture Science.

Cameron: Cores from Aperture Science? Why are these your helpers?

Me: Well, with the fact that with the cores, they are able to keep the facility running incase GLaDOS needs to shut down for a few hours.

GLaDOS: Yeah. Being in some inactive stuff will get me sleepy.

Heavy: Well, sort of.

Spy: Heavy! Don't even try that.

Heavy: Heh heh. Sorrry.

Wheatley: Well, we are inuse of anti-gravity in us to keep us afloat, without any single management rails helping us.

Nigel: Yeah, management rails really are boring when you don't want to see inside GLaDOS's chamber.

GLaDOS: Yeah, like the last time when Whealtey, and Chell inserted the Space Core into my body.

Me: And Engineer was able to fix that problem with no problems.

Engineer: And this is why I am good at fixing stuff.

Shadow: Can we continue please? I am starting to bored here.

Me: Ok ok. Fine, bring me the first card. (The Panel comes in and give me the card which was from, same as always. "Glittercakes" and man does it make glad that Glitter always help around.)

Me: Ok, Amy. This is what you are getting very akward.

Amy: And what is the dare that is akward?

Me: Well it says. (froze a bit) What the? It says **"Amy, as a punishment for being a total j*** to Sammy, you must allow Owen to f*** in your face! (It was originally gonna be grosser, but then I remembered you wanna keep this K-rated)"**.

Wheatley: Uh Blu, why are you frozen while your looking at the card?

(I put my face up and it shows a green look on my face. And that one made me disgusted.)

All: EWWWWW!

Zoey: (Gasp) Blu, why is your face green?

Me: Well come on down and look for yourself. (Zoey comes down, looks at the card, and was disgusted with that look on her face. And look back at me.)

Zoey: Now that is disgusting.

Me: Well, that's what happens when you get sick if you are the first one to look at the card. And Zoey.

Zoey: Yeah?

Me: You better take my place for a while. (I faint and fell onto the ground hard, and was out completely cold.)

Zoey: Oh my. (Yelling) Can someone take Blu to the infirmary please?! He is not feeling so well.

Medic: Don't worry Zoey, I am the doctor who takes care problems. (Gets to me, puts me on the bed, and runs to the infirmary and back)

Medic: Well, Blu is in the infirmary and will be ready for quite a while.

Zoey: Ok Medic. Now Owen.

Owen: What?

Zoey: You need to f*** Amy's face somewhere so we won't see it.

Owen: Uh- Ok. Amy, your coming with me. (Grabs Amy's arm and drags her somewhere so they won't be seen and Owen started to f*** Amy in da face while Amy screamed.)

Dipper: Well, I guess Zoey is taking Blu's host then. Since he is sick from looking at what Amy's punishment dare is.

Dottie: I agree Dipper, Zoey will be good replacement while Blu is trying to get better soon.

Topher: Hey, why does she takeover Blu's spot, but not me?

Sky: Well maybe that's because you tried to take over Chris' spot in a second half of season 5.

Topher: I know that, but why am I not getting a dare as well?

Zoey: Just give it time Topher, you are being impatient.

Dipper: You guys might better gives the others a turn, because they are not getting dares at this rate.

Shadow: Agreed.

Dottie: Ok guys, we better get back to this.

Zoey: Ok, (looks at the card and looks back at the casts) Brick and Tyler, come here. (The 2 came down to Zoey and was able to tell them what the dare is.)

Zoey: You two are going to a **"thumb-wrestle! The loser will have to spend 2 minutes with their worst fear!"**.

Brick: I am not going to handle anything worthy by darkness, because I over come my fear of darkness.

Dawn: Oh really, then how do you have night vision in you eyes then? Huh?

BircK: Uh, I did not notice that I have night vision.

Zoey: Just get to the thumb wrestling. (GLaDOS brings up the thumb arena and Brick, and Tyler were ready to wrestle.

Wheatley: Ok, Atlas, I might need your help with this.

Atlas: (Translates) Ok. (Atlas comes and hold their hands with his and waits when Wheatley is ready to start.)

Wheatley: Ok, go! (They started just fine. But Brick was pushing Tyler's thumb a bit down almost to the ground. But Lindsay told him something that was important.)

Lindsay: Tyler, if you win. We might be able to make out again if you do this for me.

Spy: Oh my. Someone is telling someone about making out if someone wins.

Dipper: Well, Blu said if it is important if someone wins. He counted that is a help was well.

Spy: Well that will work then. (Then Tyler used his strength he got because he doesn't want to see the chickens and was able to finish Brick off and won.)

Wheatley: Tyler wins.

Tyler: Wo ho! I won!

Brick: Oh come on. Tyler won so he wants to make out with Lindsay and doesn't want to be feared by chickens? That is so messed up right there.

Scout: Well you better get used to it, now get in that dark pit! (Scout throws Brick into the dark pit and was not scared from that for the whole 2 minutes)

Dipper: (Gets Brick out of the pit.) Well, you are still brave from that dark pit there huh?

Brick: Yep, I was able to fight it by being careful in there.

Shadow: Well then. Zoey, will you please?

Mike: I guess Zoey really is good with this.

Zoey: Well Mike. I guess that was a good thing about me taking Blu's place huh?

Mike: Well, yes, I guess.

GLaDOS: Well, that is interesting right there. Wasn't it Virgil?

Virgil: Yes GLaDOS. That really was, interesting.

Zoey: Sammy, Glittercakes wants you to **"sing Wings by Little Mix!"**.

Sammy: Well, that is easy there. Then I will do it.

Demoman: That is too bloody easy. (GLaDOS brings up the stand again, letting Sammy sit on the stand, holding on the mic. And sang, but you're going to the infirmary to see how I am feeling, shall we?)

(At the Infirmary)

Me: (Woke up from being out cold) Uh, what happened?

Medic: Your in the infirmary being healed from what you saw earlier.

Me: Well, that was the experience then. But how's Zoey, is she doing ok taking my place?

Medic: Well, she is doing fine. And they were able to give you flowers and notecards from what happened earlier. (I looked to the left, seeing a lot of flowers, balloons that says "Get well soon" and some notecards.)

Me: Well, incase everything runs as smooth as she can. Everything will be fine. I hope.

(Back at the main studio.)

(She was done singing and everyone was amazed from what they heard. Even Dipper was as well)

Dipper: Well, that song made me want to move my wings a lot from what I heard.

Shadow: Ok Dipper. Ok, keep it down. It is going to be weirder than ever if we keep this up.

Dipper: Sorry.

Zoey: Ella, this dare wants you to **"sing all the TDWT songs in a row without stopping!"**.

Ella: Ok, but I got to do this quick before Sugar wakes up from her slumber.

Dipper: Don't worry Ella, I got this covered. (Fast forward from all the TDWT song she sang and got to where she finished it off.)

Ella: There, (breathes in and out) all done.

Shadow: Well that was quick. Well, from fast forwarding the dare.

Zoey: Well, let's get to this. Kitty, your dare is to **"take a selfie with Hooktail from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door!".**

Kitty: Well, it was a good thing I brought my phone to take a selfie with.

Emma: Well becareful though, I know Hooktail might hurt you if you take a selfie with him.

G2 Sam: Relax Emma, Hooktail is innocent and friendly, he will not hurt her if she takes a selfie.

Dipper: Well Hooktail, (Hooktail comes in) Kitty wants to take a selfie with you. If you want."

Hooktail: Well, ok. I really like selfies anyways. Let's take a selfie Kitty.

Kitty: Ok. Smile! (the phone flashes showing those 2 smiling into the phone and showed Zoey the picure.)

Zoey: Ah, that really is so cute when you take selfies together.

Hooktails: Thanks. Now I need to back back to Paper Mario. I need him with a another assignment. And breaking another 4th wall when I go back. (Hooktails leaves and they continue the dares)

Zoey: Ok, DJ, the dare wants you to **"be coiled with a snake for fifteen minutes! Don't worry, it's mostly harmless."**.

DJ: Well, I got squeezed from the other one in season 1, but if it is harmless. Then I will do it.

Dipper: Release the harmless snake! (than a harmless snake comes and coils DJ up and massages him in the snake's coils) (That made DJ relaxed and sits down for only 15 minutes)

Sugar: (Wakes up from a hypnosis sleep) Uh what happened? And is that snake for me to eat?!

Engineer: No Sugar, that snake is harmless, and it doesn't like to be eaten. You know what it does if you eat a snake.

Sugar: And what will it do exactly?

Dipper: (Whispers into Sugar's ear and was shocked to hear what she is hearing.)

Sugar: Well, it is best to leave it alone then.

Dipper: Agreed.

Shadow: And we know what the last one is though. And Blu was able to fix that problem. And won't happen again.

GLaDOS: If that ever happens.

Dottie: Hey!

Dipper: Well Zoey, since you did a good job. Why won't I handle this one?

Zoey: Ok, And do I got back to sit, or stand over there?

Dipper: Just go back to your seat.

Zoey: Ok. (Got back to her seat and they continued the dares)

Dipper: Ok, bring me the card please. (Panel comes and gives Dipper a card which was from "DSX62415" and man was DSX asking someone a question.

Dipper: Hey GLaDOS?

GLaDOS: What?

Dipper: Did you turn the system safety settings down?

GLaDOS: I don't know, why are you asking me that?

Dipper: Well, that's because GunPla battle was supposed to be completely harm to humans. The Gundam model kits they using were not so much.

Shadow: (Interrupts) Well it a bad thing because Mike has 1st degree burns on his back. (Lifts Mike's back shirt up, showing burnt marks on his back, making everyone shocked)

Zoey: (Gasps) Mike, why didn't I know you have burns on your back?

Mike: I don't know Zoey. I thought those were only rashes.

Dottie: Well people. If you have a dare that will cure Mike's back, that we don't have. Put it down, and we will see if it will work or not.

Dipper: Well, Atlas and P-Body, it looks like DSX is not done with you two yet.

Atlas & P-Body: (Translates) Why?

Dipper: **"Because it's time to tag duel against none other then Joey Wheeler and Crow Hogan from "Yu-Gi-Oh" (duel disks and "Duel Monsters" decks will be provided)"**.

Atlas: (translates) We need to tag duel against what and what?

Joey Wheeler: I think he means us! (Panel brings Joey Wheeler and Crow Hogan down with the tiny arena and man were they ready to tag duel)

Dipper: Ok you two. You better might need to listen to this. (Whispers them about the instructions to the duel and were able to learn what they need to do now.)

P-Body: (Translates) Ok, we now know what to do. (Dipper gives them their disks, and the "Duel Monsters" Decks and went to battle while we continue the dares, and Amy and Owen came back completely clean, but Amy as sick from what she witnessed.)

Amy: Ok, now what do I do now?

Dipper: Ok, Amy. From what you did in another dare fic, and the meathead finalist of season 4 lost. **"You will be a royal pain for the next 10 chapters, and if you fail by abusing your sister again, and DSX will send you to fight him too, except DSX will send his Stand. Star Platinum after you as well"**. (Amy was shocked to hear what would happen to her, and she will stop for 10 chapters, because it is a longest dare that she will not handle)

Amy: Fine, I will do it for 10 chapters then.

Dipper: Good. (Amy and Owen goes back to their seat.) Ok, Heavy, here is a dare that DSX wants you to do.

Heavy: Hah. And what dare is it then.

Dipper: Your dare is simple **"go to the shooting gallery, and hit ONLY the standees that look like G1 Megatron from "Transformers". Hitting even one standee of a TD alumni means that you fail the dare, and have to bathe in pasta sauce for the next 3 chapters."**.

Shadow: Well, I guess that is simple then- Whoa!

Heavy: (Holding a minigun) I was prepared for this.

Dipper: Then go for it! (Heavy runs in and fires at standees of G1 Megatron, and was able to shoot all of them and came back with a victorious look on his face.)

Heavy: That was too easy.

Dipper: Yeah, you think?

Heavy: (Goes back to his spot)

Dipper: Ok, the last one for today is Dawn, and it says **"All you have to do is put together 4 SD Gundam kits (BB Legend Knight Gundam, BB Legend Full Armor Knight Gundam, BB Legend Versal Knight Gundam, and BB Legend Superior Dragon) by the end of the chapter (tool will be provided)"**.

Dawn: I can handle it by the end of the chapter.

Dipper: Good, I want to hear that.

Atlas & P-Body: We won.

Dipper: Well, that was a while.

Jose Wheeler: Well, that was hard to defeat those 2 from being a starter.

Dipper: Well, I guess that is good for this chapter. And Dawn, you need to get 4 SD Gundam kits and assemble it like, now.

Dawn: Got it. (Dawn gets the tools and got started by the end of the chapter and the next chapter will show the finshed kits.)

Dipper: Well that's it for today and for right now. See you in the chapter when she is done. See ya.

* * *

 **Well that took sometime that I expected to be doing. And yeah, you will see it when those kits are done. But I am still in the infirmary, getting to feel better though. And for now. Next chapter will be a while. So, see ya. And keep giving me more dares.**


	10. Magics, and Mechanicals in our stage

**Well, I was able to get better on time before another chapter hitted. And I heard that Dawn is trying to make 4 SD Gundam kits, but I notice someone put a note to heal Mike's burn on his back. And it is something from Ratchet and Clank videogames and a movie. But I might admit, that might work so. It is worth a try.**

* * *

Scout: Uhh Dipper?

Dipper: Yeah Scout?

Scout: When is Blu coming back? I feel bad for him from getting sick and get politely replaced by you and Zoey.

Zoey: Which he let me to.

Dipper: Exactly.

Wheatley: Well, I can see him in a distance by 5 feet.

Shadow: Well it's about time!

(I start to walk back to my stand feeling all better from Chapter 9's last dares which was Amy's dare, but that was a worst experience I did not expect for a while now. But now I can get back to work.)

Me: Ah! It's good to be back.

Demoman: Finally, we can now get this started.

Topher: For Pete's sake! I thought he is dead.

Soldier: No he isn't, he will always be alive in every stories.

Spy: Oh please. Just stop breaking the 4th wall you idiot.

Soldier: Heh heh. Sorry.

Me: Well, at least that was a first time someone got sick from that.

Mike: Well, yeah, but what about the burn on my back!?

Medic: Can I take him to the infirmary Blu?

Me: No, I heard that there was one person that asked how to cure Mike's back.

Cameron: Then who is it then?

Me: Panel. (Panel brings in a card that was "DSX62415" and man did DSX had an idea how to get Mike's back bring back.)

Rick: Hey, why does it say "nanotech" on that card?

Me: Well that is because Mike is going to **"put some "Ratchet and Clank" nanotech on those burns"**.

Mike: Well, it's about time someone asked about how to remove the burns.

Me: (Give Mike a nanotech) Remember, it will take sometime before those burns are gone. Ok?

Mike: Ok.

Me: Now before we start, we need to see how Dawn is doing.

Dipper: Hey, at least she started it at the end of Chapter 9. I wonder if she is done or not.

Dawn: Well, I got 4 Gundam model kits done. And now I need to see what to do this these now.

Me: Well, put them somewhere so we can see what to do with those.

Dawn: Ok. (Puts them somewhere so it won't be touched.

Me: And Glittercakes, you better ask me what Dawn needs to do with those 4 Gundam kits, it needs to be good, or weird.

Shadow: And we know you misjudged the difficulty for Heavy's dare. But Sugar.

Sugar: What?

Me: You need to **"stop harassing Ella or anyone else for the next 10 chapters or else, if you fail, you will fall into a same fate with Amy by one beatdown by Jotaro Kujo and his Stand, Star Platinum"**.

Sugar: Ugh, fine. At least I won't get this one if I get through this. Incase Ella doesn't sing.

Ella: Don't worry friend. I will try to keep it alone from you.

Me: Good. Well Shawn.

Shawn: What?

Me: I need to inform you that **"You need to watch the entire "Beserk: Golden Age" movie trilogy without leaving the viewing room"**.

Shawn: Why that?

Me: Well, DSX doesn't lie but, the movies, the TV series and the magma they're all based on can get pretty brutal. You have been warned.

Shawn: Oh crud.

Dottie: Well, you better get used to it. It is the only way to finish this.

Jasmine: Well, I hope that it won't be hard because it is just some a bit of scary stuff.

Shawn: All right, but I am going to regret this. (Panels brings up the viewing room which was something, and Shawn went in to watch it)

Me: Well, I guess that was easy for him to start it. But the next one is for Spy. And I know he is ready for this.

Spy: Well, at least it will be good for me to take this. So, what is my dare anyways?

Me: Well, it says that **"your task is to sneak through an entire obstacle course without the use of your stealth watch, while avoiding contact with multiple sentry bots armed with the same tranq balls that Anna Maria had to deal with"**. (Panels brings up the obstacle course for some reasons.)

Spy: Well, (throws the stealth watch to Shadow's face) at least this works then.

Heavy: Then go! (Punches Spy to the start of the obstacle course)

Spy: Ow! Heavy you idiot! Why did you punched me to the start?!

Heavy: Because I care.

Spy: Ugh fine. (then walks deep into the obstacle course)

Me: Well it looks like Spy will do fine then. So, Jay and Mickey. There is one for you guys to do.

Jay: And which one is that.

Me: Well, from you two sparing from more brutal stuff, **"your task is to simply defeat your fear of pencils"**.

Mickey: What!? DSX wants us to defeat our fear of PENCIILS!?

Dipper: (bending the pencil) Yep, oh and heads up! (throws a pencil at Jay and Mickey which makes sticks it to Jay and Mickey's for some reason that I don't know why)

Jay: Ahh! Get this pencil off of us!

Mickey: I don't want this pencil to stay on me forever!

Zoey: Just relax you two, just breath in and out. It will be fine. Just relax, take some deep breaths. And be calm. It is going to be, fine.

(Jay and Mickey begins to relax and just try to be calm and for sometime, they started to notice that it is safe. And was able to conquer the fear of pencils.)

Mickey: Hey, we are actually are started to be good at the pencil, and is losing the fear of pencils.

Me: Now that's what I am talking about. (magnet the pencil back to me) Ok, now for Zoey's turn.

Zoey: Well, I am ready for this.

Sniper: And good mate.

Me: (grins) Ok, it says that **"this one this should be pretty easy for you: a target contest using a bow and arrow. Hit the most targets in one minute to complete the dare"**.

(We see Zoey bringing out her own bow and arrow for no reason)

Zoey: I was lucky to bring these with me.

Sniper: Well, it looks like she did bring her own then.

Shadow: Then get over here! (Zoey jumps, do a flip and lands on the ground with her feet on he ground first)

Soldier: Now that is what I call a high flip jump!

Zoey: Yeah, you think.

GLaDOS: Ok, I better bring up the targets up then. (GLaDOS brings up the targets which was a picture of-)

All: Mal!?

Shadow: Hey, this is the only thing I can find in the storage room.

Zoey: Well, at least I can show him who is the boss.

Mike: Agreed. And I gotta admit Blu, this nanotech feels good when it starts to remove the burns.

Me: Told ya. Now get to it Zoey! Whoa! (I ducked when she starts to fire arrows to the target of Mal really quickly like a minigun and a roadrunner)

Heavy: Now that's what I call a minigun girl.

Dottie: Oh get used to it. (After a minute of Zoey shooting arrows at targets of Mal)

Zoey: Whew! That took care of that problem then. (Walks back to her seat)

Me: Well, I notice that this dare is for Dipper and man is it courageous for this one.

Dipper: Well what is it that I can take then? Huh? Huh!?

Me: Well it says that **"Since you just so happen to be named after one of the leads from "Gravity Fall", you get to go on a scavenger hunt for replicas of the three journals that played a major role in the show's plot. (you do get to choose someone to help you)** ".

Dipper: Well it was finally time to get this started from the top. But do you think it is okay if I can bring any people with me. I need some help with this.

Me: Well, if that's ok with me and DSX then ok.

Dipper: Well, then, if I had to choose which someone I can take are 9 of them, which are, Dawn, Mike, Cameron, Medic, Shadow, Dottie, Zoey, Merasmus, and Bombinomicon. Incase Zoey becomes Commando Zoey.

Zoey: (Rage, angry and smiling) You got it!

Soldier: I got a feeling it is going to go well. Incase things doesn't go well. (Then Mike, Cameron, and everyone else see Zoey puts her bandanna from her old shirt she ripped off was put on her hair, tying it, and putting black war paint on both of her cheeks making her look appear. And this time, I will post the story of these 10 people finding 3 journals, if I can remember this.)

Commando Zoey: I am prepared for this moment right here.

Shadow: Well, here we go, finding 3 journals. I sure hope this goes in a mid-path then.

Dipper: Well, let's get to it then! (Then they got teleported to where 3 journals's are incase is in Piedmont, California. For some reason, I don't know why it was there, but it is just fictional then.)

Me: Well, this will take time then. But is the Spy going well with this dare?

Engineer: Well, it looks like Spy is at the Turret's room now. (At the Turret's room)

Spy: Well, it looks like I am surrounded by Turret's now.

Turret #101: Come on out, we promise that we won't hurt you with tranquilized balls if you come out.

Defective Turret: Well, at least I have none tranquilized balls on me.

Turret #112: Well, for some reason.

Different Turret: Don't do it, it is a trap and a trick!

Deffective Turret: Thanks a lot!

(Then Spy had an idea how to get out of the Turret's way by using a disguise kit. And then disguised as a Turret #1000)

Spy: (disguised as Turret #1000) Hey, I am just passing through. Where is the exit?

Turret #112: It is on the left a quarter inch to the button. That's all.

Spy: (disguised as Turret #1000) Thank you. (Then walks away)

Turret #101: Well, so much for that then.

(Then Spy heads to the button which completed the date)

Spy: Oh yeah! It seems that I completed the dare.

Heavy: Well, at least we saw that coming. (Then we see Shawn come out with a sick look)

Me: Shawn, are you all right?

Jasmine: Oh my! You look green Shawn!

Shawn: You and DSX were right. That dare really gone brutal. And that... Made me sick! (Falls out cold with a sick.)

Me: Ok, since Medic is not here because of Dipper's dare, someone else needs to take Shawn to the infirmary.

Jasmine: Well, anyone of us is good at a mobile bed, someone can take Shawn to the infirmary room.

Sky: Well, I can go fast a bit. But I can try. If I may.

Me: Alright, but be sure to get back here quick, we do not want to waste our day waiting for you to walk off.

Sky: Ok. (GLaDOS brings in the mobile bed in, and Sky was able to go fast as a roadrunner, and came back 5 seconds later.)

Sky: (breathing in and out) Came back in a nick of time before anything else happens.

Engineer: Well at least this one helps. (Panel comes in, giving Engineer the card which was from "Glittercakes". And I need anyone else who did put any dares in, I need to know, because I need other people like CLake, TARDIS1039, and even moar from Flores himself, it is just a reminder here, that's all.)

Spy: So, what does the card have to say.

Rick: I hope it is good.

Fact Core: It won't be that, it will be worse than ever.

Rick: Oh shut up. There is one core that is worse and it is that guy that is speaking tuns over there.

Crazy Core: eipkhfghurghrnoaeurhguiguehgkjehgujsegjdkhfgkjhrghfdjslghroiehGUhrzdkljfgourehi!

Scout: Whoa! That core really is crazy than Space Core.

Space Core: Space! Faster than a rocket ship. Wanna go to Space!

Soldier: That does not make sense right there. The space ship is faster than planets.

Demoman: Correct. Faster than planets. And momentum.

Atlas: (Translate) Don't loose your day up.

Spy: OK! CAN WE STOP WITH THIS AND GET TO THE DARES PLEASE!? I want to go get something to eat after this.

Rick: Oh alright. Let's just finish this.

Engineer: Good. Aright, Kitty, Lindsay, Ella, and Emma, here is a question for you 4 need to ask.

Ella: What?

Engineer: Do you girls still have Happiness Charge Pretty Cure outfits?

Emma: Yeah, why do you need to ask?

Engineer: Well that's **"because there is a giant alien monster that's armed with the power of the Phantom Empire!"**.

Kitty: Wait!? A giant alien monster is here!?

Engineer: Yep, and the one of us did not know this but the Phantom Empire is HCPC's main army. **"AND IT"S ATTACKING TORONTO!"**.

Lindsay: Then we need to stop it then.

Me: Well, you better use your powers to stop that menace.

Scout: Hey girls, you better hurry! I see a giant alien monster rampaging right now! (points out the window)

(There are people screaming in horror from the giant alien monster which was destroying all of Toronto. And this made 4 girls jump into action)

Kitty: Ok girls, let's get to it. (They turn into sparks and fly out the window in a quick second.)

Spy: But here is a question for you guys to ask?

Me: And what is that Spy?

Spy: Where is Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Zoey, Medic, Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie at?

Me: Well uh-

Dipper: (muffled) _Open the door quick Blu! There are creatures coming towards us!_

Me: Hold on Dipper! I'm coming! (I ran to the door, opening quick for the others to get in, and shut the doors quick before the creatures comes in, and were disappeared by the time 3 journals got into the studio)

Shadow: (gasping for air) Well is it about time someone was able to open the door in time! We were almost dead out there!

Me: But did you get 3 journals DSX asked?

Dipper: (took out 3 journals) Yes we did. (giving me 3 journals)

Me: Good, and while you guys randomly ran towards here, 4 girls were gone, trying to save Toronto from a giant alien monster.

Shadow: Well, that monster deserves to be destroyed anyways.

Zoey: Well, I had enough time to calm down from that dare Dipper got, but I might admit. That was a perfect timing right there.

Mike: Well, a bit scratched and bruises from that dare made me exhausted from that.

Cameron: Me too.

Me: Well, at least it will take a while for the 4 to come back, but anyways. See you later in the next one. (Gulps in panic) I hope.

* * *

 **Next time Glittercakes, and DSX64215, you might need to give the others a turn because every time I only get reviews from you two. And we sure need to get a lot more done. Give the others a turn like more from Flores, CLake, and even TARDIS1039, ok? Give those people a turn already. Any ways, I will be back for more later. Peace!**


	11. This chapter is getting errors today

Don't **worry people, the story of Dipper and his 9 friends finding the 3 journal's is still in development, but will take time for me to make the story sense, and smooth. But for the meantime, chapter 11 is already here, and ready to go. And make sure you check out the other fanfictions I done for over a month. Now enjoy Chapter 11.**

* * *

Spy: Well, it looks like it has been a while, does it Medic?

Medic: Well, it seems it really has been a while, but at least we are still able to continue where we left off.

Spy: Well, at least we have some people who finally send in some dares.

Me: Speaking of which, DSX62415 will be taking a couple of chapter off to see where this goes, and we are still waiting to see if 2 girls fails at the task. But for right now. We will get this started then.

Dipper: If we can hurry. My butt is starting to melt like ice cream and ice. (Shows his butt melting)

Shadow: Good lord, if you did not get close to the flower that breathes fire from being chased by a stampede. This wouldn't happen.

Dipper: Yeah you think!?

Dottie: Ok, let's stop and get to this.

Me: But before starting that. Hey Mike! Is the burns on your back gone now?

Mike: (Lifts his shirt, showing no burns on his back) Well, that nanotech I used earlier got rid of the burns.

Zoey: (Hugs Mike really fast) I am glad that they are gone.

Mike: Yeah. But at least it took a while to remove the burns. (Takes off the nanotech and returning it to me)

Me: Well, it looks like we are good to go then. (Panel launches a card in my face for no reason)

Me: HEY! Why did that panel launch my card in the face!?

GLaDOS: Oops. It seems that the panel who sends in the card might have been damaged from 5 days ago.

Engineer: I guess that's why the panel is going confused for some reason.

Me: Ugh. Remind me that you need to get that panel fixed because it is not going to fix on it's own.

Engineer: Got it.

Me: Ok, I know that someone else give me a card for this. And it is from **"Dabestintheworld"** , and this one is- Well, spicy than I thought.

Shadow: What are you talking about spicy man?

Dipper: I think the spicy means, hot sauce. And I think I know who is going to take it. (Looks at Alejandro, and was shocked when Dipper see him with a curious look on his face.)

Alejandro: What do you mean hot sauce, and why is Dipper staring at me with a curious look on his face?

Me: Well Alejandro, Dabe wants you to **"Drink a gallon of hot sauce and drink nothing after"**.

Alejandro: (Shocked) What!? No way am I going to drink that whole gallon of hot sauce like what happened to me at the volcano accident!

Dipper: Don't care about that now! Now drink it or any people will grab you and force you to drink it.

Alejandro: I won't and that's final!

Me: Well then, Mike, Zoey, Soldier, and Heavy. Get him!

Heavy: Very well.

Soldier: Come here buff man!

Alejandro: Augh! (They grab him on his arms and legs and hold him secured while I grab a gallon of hot sauce and got him to drink it)

Me: Drink it all! (He chugged a whole gallon, and he was not feeling well.)

Soldier: What's a matter? Too spicy to talk? (They let him go and he was burning up in his heart. Making him have a heart attack and went out cold with his heart broken)

Medic: I better take him to the infirmary quick and put a new heart in, before he is gone.

Me: Than move it! (Medic takes him the operation room and prepares for the operation)

Spy: Well that was random.

Me: Huh uh. Now I need to use a baseball glove because the cards over there are launching at my face. (Card launched and catched it.) Like that.

Dipper: Oh! Ok then.

Me: Now, **"Commander Liv"** has 3 things for them, and we start with Courtney, Izzy, Anna Maria, and Sierra.

Courtney: Finally, someone was able to give me a dare that time.

Izzy: Well, I want to see what my dare is now!

Me: Ok Izzy, hold it. Heel! You will see what it is. And it says that **"Courtney and Izzy to battle Anne Maria and Sierra"**. Good enough for ya? Hmm?

Courtney & Izzy: Yep! We can handle it!

Anne Maria & Sierra: Uh oh!

Dipper & Shadow: Oh yeah!

Anne Maria: Uh uh, am I not going let them battle us.

Izzy: Oh yes you are! (Grabs Maria and Sierra's ear and drags them to the arena and I shut it quick and ran to safety and see them battle for 3 minutes. And man were they a but hurt and all 4 of them have black eyes, and I am glad I made this rated K+ for good reason.)

Courtney: Well, I am glad I got that out of my system.

Izzy: Me too.

Me: Well, I am glad about that then. But now, the next one is for Dawn. And it says **"Cosplay as Canada from Hetalia"**.

Dawn: Uh, why Canada from Hetalia?

Me: I have no clue. Now cosplay Canada. It is a dress anyways. (Dawn grabs the cosplay of Canada and ran to the changing room, and was now looking like Canada from Hetalia. And she looks good in that dress.)

Scout: Well you really look good in that cosplay of Canada, Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks Scout, I really appreciate that attitude for this.

Scout: Well, some how I can handle it.

Spy: Hmm.., Like Miss. Pauling you have problems with Scout.

Scout: Really Spy? You just got a get to that huh?

Spy: Yep.

Me: Ok you two, enough. We need to get to the dares ok?

Spy & Scout: Fine!

Me: Good. Now, Sammy, you need to **"listen to Heralia America's Harafutte Parade in English Sub** ".

Sammy: Um, well if it doesn't cause me to lose my conscious, then I will try then.

Engineer: Well, it looks like she is taking it. (Then the panels came down, bringing back the singing panel, but when she was about to start, the blue screen of death came out of nowhere and they were jealous about what happened.)

Shadow: Great! The blue screen of death came in unexpectedly when Sammy is about to sing. I think it will take a while to fix it. Be right back.

(After 4 minutes of fixing. It rebooted back up, and I was trying to figure out.

Me: What in heavens just happened?!

Shadow: We had a blue screen of death for no reason. That made it skip Sammy's dare.

Dipper: Great, now we need to continue thanks to that error. God, we shouldn't done that earlier.

Amy: Well, I guess that was lucky than.

Sammy: Oh shut up.

Amy: No you shut up.

Dipper: Let's continue please?

Me: (Catches the next card) Let's. Ok, it seems Silver Writer 0927 has asked things, and I know Ella will do this one if she can.

Ella: Well, what is the next dare I can handle then?

Sugar: It better not be singing because I will be furious if it is.

Me: Well, she will **"sing Fight Song by Rachel Platten"** if that works.

Sugar: Well, I am not letting her sing because she is a bad singer and needs her voice to be ugly. (Everyone gasps from what Sugar said.)

Sammy: No you shut up.

Amy: That's it! Take this for a shut up. (Amy slaps Sammy in the face, making everyone gasped again at Amy)

Me: Ok, that's it. (Whistles) Bring in Star Platinum! (Than Star Platinum came down from the roof top. And heard everything.)

Star Platinum: It seems Amy and Sugar failed huh?

Me: Yes they did!

Star Platinum: You two are going down!

Sugar & Amy: Uh oh!

Me: Oh yes! Get them Star! (Then they ran screaming and panicking, trying to get away from Star Platinum)

Star Platinum: Get over here! (And they ran off far from here!)

GLaDOS: Well, it looks like they failed then huh?

Dottie: Yep, I guess they did.

Me: Well since that is taken care of, Ella? Would you please?

Ella: Oh, ok then. I guess those 2 running off from that big guy kind of made me feel better.

Dipper: Well then. (So she came up to the stage, but then the time card came and skipped the whole Ella's dare)

Shadow: Seriously, again with this. this is just getting ridiculous now. What else, ending this chapter?

Dipper: I better hope not.

Me; Ok enough you two. And the last one for today is for all of us, including me **"to sing like a choir to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato"** and we cannot refuse it.

Everyone: Ok. (So we got up at the stage, and we were starting until it ended with everything going offli-)

* * *

 **has stopped working, You need to get to the next chapter now for it to get fixed. And give us more reviews. And Halloween dares because it is next month. Make it good. (Shuts off and waits for reboot on the next chapter.)**


	12. Author's Note

**Ok, guys, I need more dares to make a big Halloween chapter. So I need more and more, please. I need more like 10, or 15, so I can make this the biggest chapter, no one has done before, please. Please give me more. I beg of you. (whispers) Please. (sighs) Just give me all you got, and make it good. And spooky for the people. Including Mal, because I am putting him in at random from you guys putting it in, and even Mike's personalities as well.**

 **So please give me more dares like CLake. I want CLake to give me a powerful dare to make it impossible. And Mr. Flores, I want it big, scary, and powerful to scare the living daylights out of the contestants. And make sure it is rated K+, and see if I can be the scary spooky guy. Now, this chapter is just the author's note, and let me tell you, going to the next chapter might fix the problem. Not this one, But for right now, give me all the scary dares you got in this rated K+ dare fiction. Peace!**


	13. Apologies, and give me moar dares to 15

**Here is another note, yeah I know, it does make me go do other stories I need to take care of first before this. But sorry if it takes time though, but I may have started another chapter for this I think. But when another chapter pops up, get in there quickly. It will get the transfer of the fix working up. And I need to warn you that there might be spooky people that will scare them in this. But remember, I have a bit of dares from people, but I need more to make it 15, and I might need more people like CLake, TARDIS1039, and a bit from anyone else that wants to join in. I also mean Dabetintheworld to give me a dare to scare the contestants, and nor others in the horror attraction. Sorry, if it is taking too long. I got other business to attend to, like playing games, or making other stories I needed to handle. Well, stay tuned a bit more later I guess then. (sigh) Sorry if it is just, taking some time. (sigh)**

 **Update Note: Oh! And the Halloween chapter will be uploaded on Halloween like at between 3:00 and 3:30 P.M. or later, incase I need to modify the chapter, but don't worry people. It will be done when it is done. And this time, it is going to be the longest dare chapter no one has done in history! Be ready because it will be crazy! (laughs evily)**


	14. The Longest Halloween Chapter Ever!

**_"Power Booting Sequence initiated. Power booting at: 5%"_ Ok, this is really starting to boot up the power sequence, with you in this chapter, we can finally get back to the business, since we already fixed everything without any problems. (Panel falls down, and I put it back into it's place) Well almost. " _Power booting at: 40%"_ Now, here's the deal, when we are getting the place fixed, Scout accidently pressed the "Halloween Decorations" button for no reason, but it is a good thing, because this is Halloween. And we are glad that we got some Halloween dares for this moment. But we will start at the small dares, then the big dares. If we can try to or not. Probably. _"Power booting at: 75%"_ Alright, I better get moving guys. (raises my cape, covering my left face) Meet you on the other side. (spins in the right direction, turning into a bat and fly back to the studio) _"Power booting at: 99% (beep) "Power Booting Sequence completed. Turning all main powers back on, now."_**

* * *

Shadow: It's about time! (lights turn on, seeing the entire place turned into a Halloween theme)

Dipper: Wow, first we had a blue screen of death. And now the entire place is turned into Halloween theme with decorations. This is one big crazy format I ever seen for like a long time now. Literally, it was, I am not joking.

Spy: Well, almost you were.

Medic: Well, at least we have a good timing on the Halloween stuff for a second there.

Engineer: Well some how, it looks like we are wearing our Halloween cosmetics for some reason after the incident.

Scout: And I think was from that button I pressed after the incident with the blue screen of death while we were repairing the main power. I think that might be why we are in Halloween mode.

Soldier: Well, I guess a bucket with a big maggot on my head makes it spooky enough. Do you think?

Shadow: Whoa! Now that is a big one!

Mike: Bigger than a little cockroach.

Zoey: Even bigger than a rat.

GLaDOS: And bigger than cores and turrets.

Virgil: Uh, ok that is huge. And does that maggot make me look fat?

Everyone: No, your not fat!

Virgil: Ok, just asking. And it looks like we are all in Halloween outfits, well, almost everyone.

Jo: Hey, if we are in Halloween, then where are our costumes.

Medic: We have no idea where they are.

Duncan: Well, at least I have my hook with me just in case. (shows them his hook)

Spy: Well, that is sharper than my knife. (shows his knife) Well, almost.

Demoman: Hey, where is Blu? I don't know where he is at?

Me: Up here.

Soldier: What do you mean up? I can't see you anywhere.

Me: I am over to the left.

Cameron: This left?

Me: No, the other left.

Cameron: I don't know where you are, I can only see a bat.

Me: Because I am a bat Cameron, I have turned myself into a bat.

Cameron: Blu!? You turned yourself into a bat!?

Me: Well, yeah, but not the only bat around. I have the other me's that are the complete body.

Zoey: (gasps) There are is another bat of Blu underneath my seat.

Dipper: Even in my hat.

Mike: Also in my shirt as well.

Anne Maria: He is in my hair as well.

Cameron: (spits and coughs) Even inside my mouth which was disgusting.

Spy: Bats of Blu's, bats of Blu's everywhere.

Heavy: So much Blu's.

Dottie: You think. How many bats are there?!

Jo: No clue, I don't think that there are going to be 10 more bats inside this bench.

Me: You think!?

(Then the bench starts to shake, releasing a lot of more bats, making them terrified from them. And suddenly, the bats starts to fly at the center and begins to spin around, forming together into 1 person.)

Zoey: What's happening?!

Mike: Don't know Zoey, it is freaking me out a bit!

Soldier: I hope nothing gets worse than this!

Shadow: Look, Heather's hair is starting to be pulled into the hurricane!

(They see Heather's hair starting to move and pulled off fast, and painfully)

Heather: (screams in panic) My hair! Not again!

(Then the hurricane starts to move faster and faster, making every item spinning including Heather's hair into a very fast spinner)

Sniper: Ahh! Everything's gone bloody crazy!

Medic: What is happening!?

(Then it starts to glow red, showing it made it spookier than before)

Demoman: It's the devil's work!

Scout: Oh no! I knew this would happen! I foresaw this!

Heavy: No! Look! It is starting to form all the bats into 1 person!

(Then it starts to get smaller and smaller, showing that it is starting to disappear, and showing me rise my curtain and letting it go to make it a cape)

Me: Was that even spookier then before?

Cameron: Scarier than a giant spider I defeated?

Me: And?

Zoey: Undefeatable than Mal?

Me: And what does that mean all together?

Everyone: Spookier than what we all saw!

Me: Yep, oh and Heather, here's your hair. (Than Heather's hair lifts back onto her hair and sealed it tight than before.)

Heather: Augh! Finally my hair comes back! And next time Blu, stick to goo!

Me: Sorry, but it was my choice to become a bat and, (brings out the magic hat out of my shouldier) a magician.

Sky: Wow, a magician? Really?

Me: Well, I am good with real magic tricks, like this. (Showing nothing in my hat, and puts my hand in. Bringing out the card unexpectedly) See?

Soldier: Whoa! That was unexpected.

Medic: I must learn how to do that.

Dipper: Oh come on Medic. Really?

Medic: Oops. Sorry.

Me: (Sighs) Ok, I have good dares that are fine, but remember. These one are going to be hard than ever, so becareful. Now, this one is just easy which is handed by **"Commander Liv"** , which is (shows a stupid face) **"Have Izzy and Lorenzo kiss!#?"** , really Liv? Really? (incarcerating the card completely) You just have to put that in? (sighs) Ok, you asked for it. It would be good if- (see's Izzy and Lorenzo kiss) Hey! I see you two smashing lips together. Split it up, you already have your fun, and finishing this dare. We can continue if we can please?

Izzy: Ugh! Fine, if you wish.

Me: Good. (Pulling out the card from my hat) Now, **"Silver Writer 0927"** wants Al, Heather, Amy, and Topher to dress as **"main cast from Disney Desendants"** , and I know what they are going to be like but I don't know where Amy and Sugar are.

GLaDOS: Well, here is a card that will show. Here.

Me: Ok, DSX62415 says, **"Yeah, by the time Star Platinum and Jotaro are done with them, you should expect And and Sugar to come crashing from the roof of the** **studio"** , wait, what do you mean crashing through the roof? (And note, this sentence was done from DSX62415)

Meanwhile, you notice that Amy and Sugar are seen running from Star Platinum as they run into an empty hallway

Amy: This is bad, this is really really bad!

Sugar: Why couldn't this be happenin' to yer dumb sister or that goody two shoes Ella?!

Sugar sees a door and goes for it, only for it to slam in her face as it opens. The door opens to reveal the stand user of Star Platinum: Jotaro Kujo.  
Jotaro: So you two are the wads DSX and Blue hired me to teach a lesson for abusing innocent people. Let's make this quick.

Jotaro and his stand proceed to pummel both of them vigorously until Star Platinum delivers the final blow

Star Platinum: OraOraOra!

Next thing we see is Amy and Sugar flying out of the roof into the sky screaming. And falling back to the ground from the roof really hard.

Me: Whoa! (They crashed, and made a huge hole in the roof, showing the vary night sky with the full moon.) Well, well, well. It seems that Star Platinum and Jotaro had finished you two off as we expect right?

Amy and Sugar: Yep.

Me: And Amy, you need to wear this Mal costume from Disney Desendants if I speak.

Amy: Well, as long it is safe.

Me: It is safe, but don't change, let my magic do it for you. Ka-presto! Change-o! (then all the costumes for the people for the dares, were on by magic) And you need to act like them. Got it?

Alejandro: (Jay's impression) Got it.

Me: Good. (brings out another card from my hat) Now Piecesxoxo wants Topher to **"stay in a room and watch at least 5 of the scariest horror films without leaving the room"** , well, that would be good then, if he is up for it.

Topher: (gulps in fear, and shaking) Only it is just rated PG-13, no rated R stuff.

Me: Take it easy Topher, it is just going to be a while for the 5 movies to scare you. Well, almost. Now get in there. (I throw him to the door and was closed shut automatically, and after 2 1/2 hours, he was trying to get out. But I let Duncan in, and made sure he stayed in there after another 2 1/2 hours. And after that, his dare, made him scarred for life.)

Spy: What's the matter, Freddy Krueger got your scares?

Topher: (scarred) Y-y-y-yes h-h-h-he d-d-d-did. (falls to the ground with a thud)

Engineer: Well, he is now a scaredy cat for the rest of his life.

Shadow: You think!? This is what happens when you try to take over as host in any shows.

Scout: Yep. That is exactly what I want to hear.

Me: (face palm) Can we continue please?

Spy, and Scout: Fine! (Teleports Topher to his seat for a bit second)

Me: Good! (pulls out another card) Now this one is from someone you know who it was from the start of this session.

Shadow: Let me guess? It is Mr. Flores?

Me: It is Mr. Flores.

Shadow: That's what I thought! What does he have this time.

Me: The same one from the Halloween chapter from Flore's dare fanfiction.

Zoey: Oh great! Is it a mansion we had earlier?

Me: Yep, and do you want to know how long you guys will be in there?

Soldier: Is it 2 hours?

Me: No, more than that.

Dottie: 3?

Me: Nu-uh.

Sammy: 4?

Me: Nope.

Mike: Than how long then?

Me: You guys will be in there **"for only 5 hours"**! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

(Everyone was shocked and in fear from what I said, and went to the same mansions from before, but it is now bigger, and spookier than before.)

Dipper: Now that is a bigger mansion from before.

Shadow: Was it a bit more smaller than I remember before it was upgraded?

Me: Nope.

Shadow: Great! Just great.

Me: Now and remember, you guys can be in your groups but stay in the house after the 5 hours is up. And stay away from every single horror movie killers that you seek. They will try to attack you, but running is the only survival there is for your sake. Oh, and try to remember that these cores will see what your doing. But make sure you got it right, and handy. Now go! (they refused to go, but I had to do it by force by pushing them all into the room and closed it shut behind me when I got inside)

Rick: Well, it looks like we are all trapped in here them, but just a bit, spooky.

Virgil: Yep. Now we need to survive for only 5 hours then, and just be hidden for no sake.

Nigel: And not die better than anyone else before.

Scout: Like James, he died from Slender like 15 years ago. And man was that scary.

Me: Ok you guys, get back here in 5 hours. me and Wheatley are going to go with Mike and Zoey's group while you guys go to the other rooms.

Soldier: And make sure we don't get spooked by the killers from their own movies.

Me: Yep, now let's get to it. (We all split up, and they are begging to survive for no longer than 5 hours. If they can survive for what they encounter from.)

(At Heavy's group)

Nigel: Ok, this might be spooky like last time, but this is even spookier with more spiders, (looks at a spot where the spiders are) and more killers like more than 7 killers.

Scout: Yep, and we notice that Flores conquered his fear from Chucky, like last year. (another flashback begins from more than a year ago earlier than Halloween, I think)

 _ **Flores and Staci**_

 _Staci: You know my great great great great great great grandfather Jackal invented Haunted house before that ghost been scaring people everywhere and my great great great-_

 _Flores: Staci listen, I am trying to stay calm cause I freaking hate this place! (shivers)_

 _?: Really? Hahahahaha! (Flores gasps in fear cause in front of them was... Chucky the Killer Doll)_

 _Flores: Oh my god! (shivering in fear) How are you even...!? Staci, run NOW!_

 _(Staci then ran, and he looked at him)_

 _Chucky: Want to play a game?_

 _Flores: (glares at him and grabbed a used knife from a wall) How about hide and KILL DOLL!? AHHHHH! (run to the doll while he runs to him with a knife) (Me: Oh and I made it extended to this flashback so you can see what happened)_

 _(Chucky slide under Flores, and he turned to see Chucky jump towards him and ducked, making the doll hit the wall and made a scratch, and when Chucky turned around, Flores was gone.)_

 _Chucky: It looks like you are hiding then? Now let me find you so I can kill you! (Flores was behind a wall that was useful to other ends, but he kept quiet so Chucky won't hear it, but Chucky heard something and looked at the wall for the second, and left unexpectedly. But when Flores was making towards the left Chucky was there very fast!)_

 _Chucky: Gotcha!_

 _Flores: (scared, screaming, and ducked) Why are you always by right there you stupid killer doll?!_

 _Chucky: Well it doesn't matter about that stupid question! I am here to kill you that's all, now come at me!_

 _(While Flores was attacking him, Staci made it to Mike and Zoey, and man are they in a panic)_

 _Zoey: (scared, fear) Staci, what are you doing over here!? And where is Joel!?_

 _Staci: Well I kept telling him stories about my great great great- (get muffed from Mike's hand)_

 _Mike: (scared) There is no time to ask stories. (grabs Staci and shakes her) Where is Joel!?_

 _Staci: I saw him attacking the killer doll by himself with a knife!_

 _Mike: (gasps, and drops Staci to the ground) Zoey, we got to help him, we don't know if he will get killed from that killer doll if we help him!_

 _Zoey: (scared) There is no time Mike, Jason Voorhees is coming at us!_

 _Jason Voorhees: Get over here!_

 _Mike: RUN! (they grab Staci and ran off, trying to get out of the mansion)_

 _(Back at Joel and Chucky, they are standing on top of the roof while it is pouring rain, and he got scratches, and cuts from Chucky, while he has, well... the same)_

 _Chucky: You better give up Joel! There is no escaping now! (laughs evily)_

 _Flores (Joel): I will not let you hurt me, while I am holding this knife! (then the thunder strikes at Joel, and making him drop the knife, all the way to the ground with a burned BBQ (barbeque) hand.)_

 _Flores (Joel): (screams in pain) (He backs up in fear knowing that he is doomed)_

 _Chucky: And now you don't you scardy cat. (Flores gasps) Now it is a time to end your life. (Laughs evily again)_

 _Suddenly. Flores begins to feel his Adreneline flowing through his entire blood systems, his veins, and the rest of his body. And it made him extremely mad. He growled deeply, crunching his hand into a fist, and showing his eyes go to anger when it made him eye pupils from (any color which I need to know) into dark red when he is completely filled with Adreneline._

 _Flores (Joel): (Angry, rage) No one. Calls me. A SCARDY CAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT! (when the thunder strikes again he runs towards him very fast, and for Chucky, well, he gets tackled and thrown to the chimney, and from Chucky calling him a scardy cat, that made him get pushed too far off the cliff)_

 _Chucky: Well, it seems you gotten too angry from me calling you a-_

 _Flores (Joel): (Angry, rage) Don't you dare! Don't you even say it again! (He throws him to the broken tree, and Chucky's knife landed on a stick above him)_

 _Chucky: Well, I lost my knife, well. At least I have my gun. (shows his gun that made Flores hiss in anger when he see's Chucky's gun) Well, it looks like you are hissing then. Well, it is time to die! (He may have his gun, but he forgot that his knife was on a stick that broke, bounces off the gargoyle, and cut's Chucky's head off screen and fell to the ground, and the head fell to the ground.)_

 _Flores starts to calm down and his Alreneline starts to stop. And he picked Chucky's head, and runs to the door but it will take time for like, 3 hours._

 _Flores: Now I got to show them that I am not scared of Chucky anymore!_

 ** _3 hours later_**

(Everyone except Joel ran out of the house with some cuts but not too bad)

 _Mike: Oh my god! WE ALL ALMOST DIED IN THERE!_

 _Sam: Thank god we're still alive! (everyone checked each other)_

 _Jo: Yeah, we did survive from that horror, but where's Joel?_

 _Mike: Well about that he- (got interrupted from Joel who ran out running and holding Chucky's head)_

 _Flores: SEE THIS GOD! (holds up Chucky's head, a spotlight from the sky came, and drops it for like 10 seconds) I am not scared of Chucky anymore! (faints, and breaths in and out, then the flashback ends like that)_

(end of flashback)

Jo: Yeah, he may have conquered his fear of Chucky, but we are in fear about us coming back in this place again.

Shawn: Yeah, but why are suppose to stay in here for quite a while? It is not suppose to scare us with anything.

?: Oh really? (then the axe came in and made a hole in the door, and when Heavy looked in the door, it was Jack Torrance right in front of him!)

Jack Torrance: Here's Johnny!

Heavy: Move people, there is Jack Torrance in the door! (Heavy runs off not in fear, not in a panic, but runs off to go behind him)

Scout: What is he doing?

Sky: I don't know what he's doing, but check if he is right Scout and see.

Scout: Ok, just need to see and- (see's Jack Torrance) Oh my GOD! He is right! Run! (Scout may have ran, but the others are in fear when Jack Torrance got through the door, but Heavy punches him, and went out cold)

Heavy: Move people! Let's get outta here!

Jasmine: Oh thanks! Now let's get moving! (They ran away from Jack, thanks to Heavy)

(At Soldier's group)

Soldier: Well, it looks like we are here just looking around without anything to do, but just walk through these halls.

Brick: Well, at least I was able to survive the dark, but not the horror movie killers.

Dawn: Well, at least we are together on this one right Cameron? (looks at Cameron shivering) Cameron, what's the matter, why are you shivering?

Cameron: (shivering) Well, it is because I remember that same person I know keeps giving me the scares in my dreams.

Jo: Mine too. But it is not that bad if we all stay in a group.

Dawn: Well, as long it is not Freddy Kruger, or Myers.

Dakota: Or GhostFace!

Spy: As long nothing super natural happens, it should be easy.

?: Or maybe not! (laughs evily)

Sam: Wait, that shadow. It is so small, I know who that guy is.

Spy: And what is it anyways!

Sam: It is a Leprechaun! (They saw the Leprechaun, and boy is it angry.)

Leprechaun: I have came for the people that are afraid of me.

Soldier: Take it easy Sam, since he is the only one here in this room, (shows a rocket launcher) I can just blast him with a single rocket.

Leprechaun: Oh really, what about my help? (snaps his fingers and shows GhostFace, Myers, and Freddy Kruger right behind him when the door opens)

Soldier: (drops his rocket launcher) Well, were boned.

Duncan: Well, that is awkward now. There are 3 more people with that tiny creature now.

Leprechaun: Hey, I am a tiny creature, but a killer. A real killer!

Spy: Well, let's move before they beat us up! (They ran away from them but were curious about it, and the others, well, scared actually.)

Rick: Well, so much for that then.

(At B's Group)

Anne Maria: (scarred) Why do we need to come back here without anything to notice for no reason? You know this is my nightmare right?

Junior: Well, I did read Flore's story about that.

Junior's Dad: Actually, both of us did. And was that brutal almost. Since he made it rated T.

Lightning: Well consider yourself not spooked when you read stories about that. But what about the other story like QuintLovesFanfic? And he/she is still trying to make that story updated, but he/she didn't for at least a month! What does he/she think he/she is? A democrat? (Scott punches Lightning in the face) Ow!

Scott: Quit squirming Lightning-boy! Quint is still trying to update it's story. And call Quint a democrat, he/she is trying to get the job done in time!

Cody: Actually, Scott is right. Quint is trying to get the next chapter done, but he/she is busy doing something first.

Owen: I agree.

Gwen: Yep, I also agree with Scott and Owen.

Fact Core: I might be in both sides for that sentence because it is a considerate decision.

Shadow: Well, almost as neutral as them. Don't you think Courtney?

Courtney: Well, I might take an agreement to yes with them, and you.

Shadow: Yep, anyone else?

Demoman: Yes.

Alejandro: Si amigo.

Amy: Yep.

Josee: Of course.

Sierra: Agree.

Harold: Also yes.

Izzy: Between as that fact sphere.

Fact Core: Now 2 people in the between list. (Shadow facepalmed in defeat)

Shadow: (sigh) Never mind. Let's get moving before anything else happens. (Then Leatherface smashed through the roof and brings out his chainsaw, and rev it up to kill them with a single slice)

Shadow: Ok, new question: If anyone, or anyone else want's to escape alive without being killed, raise your hand. (Everyone raised their hand)

Fact Core: I am also raising my hand as well.

Shadow: Ok, now let's get moving! (Shadow ran first, and the other followed him back to the door, while Leatherface ran, and fell from the floor, since he mistakenly made a hole below him)

Leatherface: (pain and agony) Ow!

(At Taylor's Group)

Engineer: Well, it seems we are all stuck together, since Blu want's us to handle some of us together, since Blu wanted us to, (lightning strike) almost.

Courtney: But hey, since we are in a group, maybe we can try to, well, survive through this without being killed.

Sniper: That is a weirdest sentence I never heard since the 90's. Which we weren't born in.

Engineer: Well yeah, that is what you mean. Well, almost.

Taylor: (shaking) Well, as long there are no c-c-c-c-chickens in here, I should be fine.

?: Well, you think so? (They saw someone that made almost everyone shudder in fear when they saw Pennywise in front of them!)

Atlas: (translate) Oh no, that clown Pennywise! A clown that eats kids!

Pennywise: Well, it looks like you know me huh?

Atlas: (translate) Well no, but I scan you with my scanner.

P-Body: (translate) Me too.

Pennywise: (face palm) Well, since you know me, then what about this animal!? (He shows them a chicken, which made Taylor go in panic mode and ran)

Taylor: (screams in fear) CHICKEEEEEENNNNNNN!

Dipper: Hey! Come back here! (face palm) Great! He is gone thanks to you!

Pennywise: Well, at least he has a fear of chickens, but what about your fears of me!?

Dipper: Not me, Engie, Sniper, or these 2 robots aren't afraid of you, (see's the others in fear) almost. Now let's get outta here! (They ran from him when Dipper grabs Ella, Sugar, Heather, and the others out of there!)

(And at Mike and Zoey's Group)

Mike: I can't believe we are going through this than ever! Right guys!?

Everyone in Mike and Zoey's group: Yes!

Me: Wheatley, is there anyone coming up ahead!?

Wheatley: Uh, I don't know, but there is someone coming up teleportedly unexpected for no reason.

Zoey: What is that thing look like Wheatley?

Wheatley: Well, that thing looks like a person wearing a whole black suit, with a white dirty mask which show's only it's mask.

Me: Oh I know one person wearing a whole black suit, and a white dirty mask which show's only it's mask.

Everyone: You do!?

Me: Yep, there is only 1 person that teleports, and kills them staticing out of distance. (then statics shows up, showing them in fear, except for me) And there he is, one person who teleports, statics them out to death, and hides 8 pages in 1 spot per forest is- Is- Slender Man!

(then static stops showing Slender Man in front of them, and they were in a panic when he see's us)

Slender Man: (static sounds)

Me: Move now! I am going to handle him myself!

Mike and Zoey: What!? Not you too!?

Carrie: (grabs me in her arms, and shaking me) Blu! You don't understand! You will be dead if you attack him!

Me: I am going to handle him myself, and that is not going to change!

Mickey: She is right Blu! You will die if you do this alone!

Devin: Look, you may be fighting him! But trust what Carrie is saying!

Me: Look, me fighting him is the only way from keeping you from running! Sorry if I had to do this but, (brings out the 6 bladed lightsaber, and fires it up in blue and orange) it is the only way of stopping him!

Wheatley: Everyone, go now! Slender Blender is going to kill us if we stay!

Brody: Ok everyone, let's move NOW! (everyone ran, leaving me and Slender Man alone to fight, but Slender has a sword that makes it impossible for me to slice)

Me: Let's do this! (I throw my lightsaber high, and turned my self into a bat, and was able to hold my lightsaber without dropping it. And flew towards him)

But a mere second, Slender was able to dodge the lightsaber hit, and we fight all the way to the maze hallway where the other movie horror killers stop from chasing the other casts, and attacked me instead. But I vanished and made my lightsaber attacking them without seeing me. But after a mere second, I was able to go behind Leprechaun, but hand wrap me, struggling my wings to get free)

Leprechaun: Look what I caught in my hand! It is a bat!

Slender Man: (static sounds)

Chucky: Not any bat. It is Blu! He is the one who attacked Slender Man!

Jack Torrance: Well since we grabbed him, what do we do with him?

Pennywise: Put him in me, I have sharp teeth. I can chew him to bits.

Freddy Krueger: Good idea. Leprechaun, throw him in Pennywise's mouth.

Leprechaun: Ok Freddy. Bon appetite Mr. Clown! (He threw me into Pennywise's mouth, shut it tight and swallowed me into is stomach! But I was able to form something else in a right time when Pennywise swallowed me alive, but not chewing me.)

(outside Pennywise's stomach)

Pennywise: Well, that was a fine meal I ever had since I ate a kid for my last meal when I died.

Chucky: Well, let's go find the others and kill them! (But they got interrupted when Pennywise's stomach lump begins to push forward)

Pennywise: (panicking) Uh guys! It looks like Blu is not fitting inside my stomach correctly.

Chucky: Well punch him so he can stop squirming in fear. (A.K.A: I am not in fear, but they think I am. But get used to it.)

Pennywise: (punching his stuffed stomach) Hey you! Quit squirming and stay in a good position! (I didn't listen, and transformed into something that made the entire Pennywise's body blow up like a balloon!)

Chucky: What's happening!?

Pennywise: I can't hold it in much longer, Blu is about to make me blow up! (screams in fear and blows up off screen, showing blood stains on the killers, and the entire room, including organs and I became a nightmare version of me)

Me: (Roaring in anger) Prepare to die you murderers!

Freddy Kruger: RUUUUUUNNNNN!(They ran while I chased them all the way to the rooftop, a same place where Flores was. But when they got to the roof, I put a spell on myself, and began to grow bigger and bigger than anyone did before!)

Me: (growling in anger, and made my tone deeper, and darker than ever) ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

(And at the outside of the mansion, some people are in a panic, and were able to make it out in time before anything else!)

Heather: (gasping) We all almost died in there!

Engineer: I told you that it was spooky than anything else in there!

Sky: Hey! If we are all out here! (gasps in fear) Where's Blu!?

Soldier: What!? I though he stayed with you guys.

Zoey: He did, but when we saw Slender, Blu distracted him, and he- (got distracted when the whole ground starts to shake)

Medic: What is happening!?

Demoman: The ground is shaking very hard!

(At the roof)

Leprechaun: What is that shaking!? We made it to the roof, and are we having an earthquake on a holiday!?

Freddy Kruger: That is not we want to have when we are being chased by a monster! (Then they heard a dark deep laugh from below)

(At the entrance)

Heavy: That voice, it is deeper, and darker than before!

Mike: It better not be Mal this time! He is still trapped inside my mind!

Sniper: Is it an earthquake with a devil, it better not be!

Soldier: If it is I am going to-

Cameron: It is not an earthquake with a devil, and not even Mal! That voice made me look familiar, when I notice that-

Shadow: GUYS! LOOK! THE ENITRE MANSION IS BREAKING APAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT! (At the rooftop, my left hand makes it to the top, and grabs the left side of the roof, and reaches my right hand out, and grab onto the right side of the roof, and rise myself all the way out, and roared when I made it out!)

Dipper: How did he got so huge!?

Leonard: That is not what I needed to do if I get magic like that!

Scout: Well, I hope we don't get hurt by FALLING DEBREE! (They dodges in a panic from falling debree by the mansion I am tearing apart of, which will take forever to rebuild it!)

(I swing my left arm right at Jack Torrance, and Leprechaun, and fell all the way to Satan's fire and burned there. Then I swing my right arm, but the others attacked my arm and hurt my a bit. But I was able to breathe fire at Chucky, and melted into liquid. But after I took care of Freddy Kruger by removing him from existence. I heard people screaming for help, and the other people I notice are Mike, Sky, Dawn, Cameron, and Zoey! I had to make a choice if I need to defeat Slender, or save the people I know. But I had made a choice and save them by using a spell on them, which made them teleport to the other side of the clear road.)

Zoey: Oh my god! We almost got squashed!

Mike: Thank you Blu!

Me: (Nightmare, giant form) No problem!

Dipper: Look out BLU! (Then Slender's arm slapped me and fell to the ground, but I shrank back to my original size and turn back to my normal self. But he forgot that there was one more surprise I have behind my sleeves, and I am serous, there was one more trick in my sleeves. But a mere moment that he got close to me, and static me, I was able to initiate the final trick that made him shocked!)

Slender Man: (static sound)

Me: Wait! Before you static me with your static stare. I have one more trick that you do not want to me to try!

Shadow & Dipper: Huh?

Dottie: What are you talking about?

Me: I mean that there is one more trick for you Slendy to handle. And you will handle, is these! (I blast fire from my sleeves on Slender, that made him catch on fire. And when I made Bombinomicon appear Slender was shocked to see the book right in front of me!)

Medic: What is he doing with that book!?

Soldier: He is about to suck Slender into Bombinomicon to end this madness!

Demoman: And he still has my eye!

Spy: Stand back gentlemen! He is about to start it!

Bombinomicon: Ok let's do this!

Me: (chuckles) Bombnomicon, suck Slender into you!

Bombinomicon: Ok kid! Hey black suited guy, read this page if you want! (He opened and sucked Slender all the way into the deepest page on Earth, and I closed it shut before Slender Man can get out!)

Me: (gasping for air) That. Takes care of Slender, and the mansion. Destroyed. (I drop Bombinomicon on the ground, I saw some people with cuts, and bruises on their faces, and their legs, and I fell onto the ground out cold after what happened)

Soldier: Is he waking up doc?

Medic: I don't know, but his rate of his heart is still normal. But I have a feeling that he will wake up any minute now.

Soldier: (shakes me) Don't you die on me! (I get shaken up like crazy when Soldier shake me really fast)

Me: (bubbling) Get off of me!

Spy: Ah good, you are alright. We thought we lost you for a second there.

Me: What happened when I was out cold?

Spy: Well, after you got knocked out, the police and fire department came and checked what happened. And we told them what happened to the mansion, and you.

Me: And what happened after that?

Engineer: Well, after that, they were going to call the ambulance for you to wake up, but instead. We were able to take you to the infirmary room, and heal you up from your cuts, bruises, and scars all over your entire body.

Medic: And now here we are. Back into the studio.

Me; Ugh, am I able to move again?

Medic: Well, at least your legs didn't break, but that's ok with that. If you want to do that.

Me: Well, I am ok with that thank you very much. (I was able to get myself up from the bed, and walked back slow and steady without anything else.)

Sky: Oh thank goodness you are okay Blu, we thought you were a goner.

Me: Like I always say. Survival, is a lucky key to live another day.

Shadow: Now that is a lucky sentence to say when they live.

Dawn: Yep, that is lucky if you lived.

Me: Ok people we did made that dare very long. But, (brings out another card from my hat) since we have much more to handle, we need to continue this.

Heavy: Oh, well that is unexpected if we continue there.

Scout: But what is the next one then.

Me: Well, Guest did want all of us to watch **"Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by the Backstreet Boys** **"** since the people are dressed as monsters in it.

Heavy: Not again.

Spy: First the mansion with horror killers, and now this. Why are we going through this anyways.

Me: Well, let me initiate a time card for this then. (snaps fingers)

(Right after the video, since I watched it by October 9th.)

Scout: Well, that wasn't that bad, but at least it was not scary.

Mike: I might agree with him, it may not be scary, but it is a good song right there after all.

Me: Well, at least you handled it then. Now, (brings out another card) this one is from, well, DSX62415, and he wants 4 people for this, starting with Cody.

(We see Cody sleeping for some reason, but Soldier was able to slap him so he can do his)

Cody: (waking up) What? What!? What is my dare!?

Me: Well, you get an honor to (brings out the costume) **"putting on a costume of Blaster Blade from Cardfight Vanguard"**.

Cody: Well, if DSX really wants me to then ok. (then the tube came down covering Cody completely and initiated the clothes changing, making him wear the costume completely, and the tube was done changing him, lifted back up, and was in the costume)

Me: Well, how do you feel?

Cody: I feel good in this costume, really. It wasn't that bad though when that tube came and change my look. But I am almost like Blaster Blade then.

Me: Well, that's good then. At least anyone else can handle the other side like Josephine here who is getting a next dare right now.

Jo: Hey! Don't call me Josephine! It's Jo!

Soldier: Oh really? How come everyone is calling your name completely.

Jo: Like!?

Dipper: Like maybe, SpongeBob, Spy, Scout, Brick, Cameron, Scott, Duncan, Dawn, uh, even, DSX, Flores, Zoey, Mike, and everyone that calls you a completely name.

Jo: Seriously?! Everyone of you guys calls my name fully!?

Everyone: Yes! We do!

Jo: (facepalm) Great!

Me: Well, what about the one that you need to **"go through a house of horrors crafted by Phycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid"**?

Jo: Wait, which house are you talking about?

Me: The one made by Phycho Mantis, you know. A villain from Metal Gear Solid.

Jo: Ok, and why? (Portal opens to the entrance of the house of horrors right behind her)

Me: Because DSX wants you to! (I push her inside, and closed the portal in time before she can get back here!)

Scott: Ok, that was too easy to handle kid!

Me: Get used to it! Now, I might need Ella and Dawn for this one now.

Dawn: And what is it that you want us to do?

Me: Well it is simple actually Dawn, you will wear " **Eria the Water Charmer"** , and Ella, you will wear **"Wynn the Wind Charmer"**. And they are from a trading card from, well you know what I mean.

Ella: Well, we do know what your talking about kid.

Me: Just asking. (snaps my fingers, and the tubes came back down and put Eria costume on Dawn, and Wynn and Ella, and when it was done, the tubes came up and showed them in finer costumes)

Dawn: Well, at least it fits on me with water.

Ella: And wind.

Me: And remember you two, it will be hard to handle the charmers, but get used to it ok?

Dawn & Ella: Got it.

Me: Ok, now let's get- (portal opens showing Jo being scared for what she experienced)

Spy: So, Josephine. How was that House of Horrors?

Jo: Being scared for life.

Shadow: Whoa! How did you get scared for life from the house?

Jo: Well, inside there, it had things in there that I am fear of, and even saw a mirror that made my face go ugly, and old!

Dipper: O-k then.

Me: Ok, now, (brings out the last card from my hat, and put it back on my head) since Glittercakes was able to bring me Halloween dares, since Glitter wants to help, so. (card disappears) Glitter will be here to give you the dares itself. (Glitter appears from nowhere) Glitter, would you please?

Glittercakes: Well, since that is happening. Shawn, here is what you have to do: (zooms in) **"fight a hoard of zombies like you did in Scarlett Fever"**.

Shawn: Finally someone asked me to do that. Where are they anyways?

Glittercakes: I don't know. There would be some somewhere, but I have no clue where they went. (Shadow heard a strange sound, and it came from the door, so he took a peak through the door for just a creek. And he was shocked to see what he is seeing!)

Shadow: (smiles with a grin) Hey guys, you all should better take a look at this, there are a lot out there that needs a woopin! (He opened the door completely, and shows all the zombies that is from Left 4 Dead, Half Life, and Plants Vs Zombies. And man are they hungry for-)

Zombies: Brains! (Like they said.)

Shawn: Ok, let's do this.

Soldier: Hold it kid, a real man needs a weapon like the others. (gives Shawn his rocket launcher)

Spy: Even this. (gives Shawn his knife)

Heavy: And even this! (gives Shawn his minigun)

Demoman: Oh, and remember to use this as well, if you really needed to. (gives Shawn the stickybomb launcher)

Shawn: Alright! Now let's get this real party started right NOW! (He ran through the door, and I closed it when he started attacking them)

Me: Next please Cakes!

Glittercakes: Ok, Sam! Your dare is to **"outrun a bunch of Boos and Peepas (from the Mario Series) on a giant racetrack!"**!

Sam: Those creatures!? (panels brings up a giant racetrack) Why those ones!?

Me: Well, they are behind you. And man are they ready to spook you.

Sam: (confused) What!? (I give him the gesture that made him turn around, and man are they ready for it.) Well, I better get moving then. (He ran on a giant racetrack, and the Boo's and Peepa's started chasing him all around the track for a while until this ends.)

Glittercakes: (giggles) Now, the last one goes to Owen, and all he needs to do is **"eat 17 bags of jumbo-size candy corn in UNDER 30 MINUTES"**!

Owen: What? Why eating 17 jumbo-size bags of candy corn in under 30 minutes help out?

Me: Because Cakes asked for it, and it is about to make it work! (Claws brings in 17 jumbo-size bags, and a tube to suck it all in, begins to make Owen eat it all) Uh Cakes, can you check how Shawn is doing while I check how Sam is doing as well?

Glittercakes: Got it. (Cakes goes to the door, and when Cakes opens it, he/she sees Shawn all covered in different kinds of blood, since he killed all of the zombies) Wow Shawn! You know how to handle them huh?

Shawn: (breathing in and out quick) Yep, really made it work without a scratch!

Glittercakes: Well, good to know then.

(At Sam)

Me: Ok Sam, I think that is good enough being chased around the track now! You can stop now! (Sam stops and they passed him, leading all the way to the tubes, and sucked them inside. But they were taken back to Super Mario World where they belonged)

Sam: (breathes in and out) Thanks bud, I appreciate the help there.

Me: No problem. Now let's wait until Owen is done.

Shadow: Uh actually Blu, he may have ate them all without using the tube.

Blu: Seriously!? Let me see! (When I got back to Owen, he gotten fatter than before! And his stomach was hurting, because of eating a lot of candy corns without expecting a thing from it!)

Owen: (groans in pain) I think eating 17 bags of those candy corns made me sick, and it hurts!

Me: Medic! He needs some fixing! NOW!

Medic: Oh! Got it! (He takes Owen to the infirmary where he needs to get fixed from candy corn eating which made him sick, and his stomach hurting)

Me: Well, I guess that's all the dares we got for Halloween, don't you think Cakes?

Glittercakes: Yep, and thanks for letting me help with this.

Me: No problem.

Glittercakes: Now, shall we fly through the Halloween sky, spooking the other people down below?

Me: Sure! I have a power to be a bat anyways! So let's do it!

Gliitercakes: Than let's go! (Cakes summons a broomstick and flies away on it, cackling madly all the way out the huge door.)

Me: Thanks people for letting this be a long chapter ever on record! And Happy Halloween to everyone who made this all possible! (Lifts my cape, covering my left face, spinning to the left and turning into several bats, and flew through the Halloween night sky spreading the spooks to other people for the rest of the night, and laugh cackly with Cakes together through out the night!)

* * *

 **Ok, that took me several days to make this the world's longest chapter no one can't do for YEARS! Now that's what happens when you make this as long as anyone can't handle for some time, And remember, the next month is my birthday at the end of November, which is on the 30th, so I might make a starting point on November 20th, and then let you guys give me the links when you people finished it. Ok, I want to see me as a Mii in any stories on DeviantArt, or this website without any problems what so ever! I sure hope you enjoyed it. And till next time! Happy Halloween! (laughs cackly)**


	15. Sorry for a long waitAuthor's Note

**Look, this is taking a bit longer than I had thought to take. But, I might need a bit of a break for this. And I will release a new story, but I will tell you why on November 19th when I get it published. So stay tuned for that then. And try to bring in Christmas dares becuase why not! Ok, see you on November 19th. I guess. And remember to send in Christmas dares when I have enough to make it good!**


	16. I need Christmas dares hurry and fast!

**Guys, this is taking too long to wait, I need Christmas dares to make before it is too late, we have 10 days until it is December 25th! I will have some time on winter break to make this happen, so you need to hurry quick before it is too late! And hurry please, I need to get enough to make it happen! So try and be good as you can try to be. (sighs) Just try ok? And thanks for the response.**


	17. Christmas Time! (WIP)

**Well, I sure you guys are having a merry Christmas because I may have able to get this uploaded in time, so since this chapter is the only one that holds Christmas. I can hold on the others dares you have later after this. So just be patient with me. And enjoy this chapter! Here it is!**

* * *

Soldier: Now we get Christmas decorations after Halloween? This is getting more interesting by ever. So far this is what we see than before. Now what else we got?

Scout: We got Christmas stuff on us by a minute. We are lucky we got into this.

Heavy: He he. That is good news right there. But where is Blu? We need to know where he is?

Scout: Yeah! Where is he anyways?

Me: Look down below through the chimney! (I came down through the chimney wearing my Santa outfit. Holding a sack full of dares I did not know I get. But man is that carry to them.)

Scout: Wow! Did not see that coming from that chimney delivery. But how did we get that anyways!?

Demoman: No idea Scout! No idea.

Me: Hey, I did practice this for like 2 weeks right?

Demoman: Oh, shouldn't known!

Virgil: Hey, at least we were able to make the entire studios in every red and green, well almost as the others are blue and even purple decorations up the roofs.

Me: Well at least there lights. Well some how. But at least we do have some dares that are Christmas ones.

Engineer: Well, some how now we can handle this one just fine, since we know how it's done then let's get over this.

Me: And we can try since **"Guest"** is the first to handle this dare for Amy and Sammy.

Amy: And what is our dare to handle then!?

Me: Well, it is easy as to ride some Christmas Reindeer. Which I don't know we needed to do somehow.

Amy: Wait a minute, me and Sammy need to ride some Reindeer!?

Me: Yep, and for some reason, it came in already for some reason, which I don't know how it got here!

Medic: Yeah, me neither. Somehow, magic is here for good reason.

Dottie: Which is exactly why magic can go through the process every time. Just in case.

Amy: Now let us get on our own Reindeer now!

Me: OK fine! (They got on their own Reindeer) Oh and one more thing, let's see if you girls can-

Soldier: Fly away with the Reindeer!

Me: Exactly! (Whips 2 Reindeer's and fly away through the wall and into the night sky screaming!)

Spy: Well kid, you shouldn't hit them too hard though, it will be easy if they just hear you saying "let's go" right?

Me: Meh, whatever works it works. Well maybe. But they'll come back from traveling the whole world.

Dipper: The whole world? Why the whole world!? It will take a whole night for them to come back!

Me: But without waiting for Santa to deliver gifts, they are going to walk all over the world without a single problem.

Heavy: I sure hope what your thinking works. But what do we do when they come back?

Me: We wait til they come back.

Demoman: Alright lad. I sure hope what your thinking works.

(5 hours later)

Engineer: Kid, we have been waiting for 5 hours! When are they going to get back here?

Zoey: He is right Blu! "When" are they coming back!?

Me: Wait for it. (They crashed through the roof with a "thud!")

Medic: Whoa! It seems they got hurt from falling through the roof!

Shadow: What make's you say the doc?

Medic: Well from bruises? That made it hurt. A lot.

Dipper: Then take them to the infirmary then.

Me: No Dipper.

Dipper: Huh?

Me: Instead of the infirmary, Medic will use his medigun instead. Ready with the uber doc?

Medic: Ja!

Me: Then do it! (Medic ubers them quick with electricity over them when they are fully healed!)

Sammy: Wha- What happened?!

Me: You two fell from the roof with injuries, so Medic had to heal you quick.

Amy: But the infirmary is still open right?

Medic: Nein! It is closed for this holiday, and I have my medigun ready for use any time. Just in case.

GLaDOS: Well, not for bots.

Medic: Even for bots, only on Machines we always face.

Demoman: Ya! Those Machines always tries to take us down. Everytime!

Soldier: But with more power by upgrades. We can take them down quick!

Spy: Yep!

* * *

 **(Work in Progress) This is going to take some time for this to finish, but try sending me original dares in the next one, and sorry for holding it back, I am going to try finishing this later on, so try sending me more dares later. Sorry for waiting, and have a Happy New Year!**


	18. Apologies people

**My formal apologies people. I have not been on here for a while now. I have been playing Wii U for a long time. But I am going to try to get back to what I need to do. But I need some Valentine Dares for next month. And normal for this month. I am going to try my best to finish the Christmas chapter whenever I have my own time. And sorry for all the wait at least almost a month. And this my first chapter to be shown in 2017. Try to give me dares for the next one. And have a good time. See ya!**


	19. Hurry! I need dares posted and quick!

**This is getting a little confusing here but I don't have any more dares for a next chapter and the Valentine's chapter. I need to get the 2 done before I am too late. I need those dares posted and fast! We got at least 22 days til Valentine's Day! See ya later!**


	20. Apologies :(

**I am so sorry I have been on hold for almost 3 months, I had some busy game playing, and school stuff I had been doing, but look, I may have reviewed some people's stories, but if I can try at least a while to upload new stories, and new chapters, I might have sometime to get back into full gear. But Spring Break is on it's way and I have some fun stuff I have in Spring Break. So try to give me some reviews in the stories I have in beta, and other stuff, but for now. I am so sorry I have been on hold. And thanks. :)**


End file.
